Dream Walkin'
by mblackhawk
Summary: Based off the song by Toby Keith.  Naruto wakes up to have a certain someone on his mind all day.  Naru/Ino.  Rated M for mild language.  One shot, maybe more.  Depends on my mood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream Walkin'**_

A/N: This fic idea came to me when I had this particular song by Toby Keith stuck in my head for THE ENTIRE DAY. Normally, I hate when that happens, but it happens to be one of my favorite songs, so I let it slide, and actually got a fun fic idea out of it. On a personal note, I'm a fan of many types of music, and country is one of them. "Dream Walkin'" is actually a great song, so look it up on Rhapsody, iTunes, or where ever you look for music. This will start out as a one shot, but, I may also write more. Depends on my mood.

**Konoha - Naruto's Apartment - 07:30 hours.**

Naruto Uzumaki started to stir when his alarm finally went off. He sleepily looked over at the bedside table to find a single yellow rose in a sake bottle vase, sitting by his clock. Under the bottle was a small piece of paper. He lifts the bottle and pulls the paper out,, seeing only a few words written in purple lipstick. The note read, "Thanks, I had a great time." There was no signature, but hhe knew who wrote it.

"Ino," he whispered to himself, then looked at the clock again. "Shit," he cursed, "Baa-chan's going to be pissed." He quickly got himself ready and left his place, headed to the Hokage's Tower.

**Hokage's Office - 13:00 hours**.

"What's got you so distracted?" Tsunade asked of Naruto, who had jjust set a mission report on the pile to be filed.

"Huh?" Naruto's face showed a look of shock.

"You just marked a genin team to receive s-rank pay for catching Tora," the hokage remarked. Naruto rechecked his work, and sure enough, he had.

"Honestly, that cat should be an S-rank."

"While I don't disagree, Come on, Naruto, what's got you so distracted?"

"I hope you have a while, Baa-chan."

**Flashback - Previous Night - 21:00 hours.**

Naruto stood with his back to the bar in the newest club to open up in Konoha. He and Sasuke came here after Sakura told the Uchiha that she had to pull a double shift at the Hospital.

During the final days of the war, Naruto had faced Sasuke one more time. It seemed that one one would get the upper hand and the two fought for what felt like hours. It only ended when the masked man that everyone thought was Madara Uchiha interfered, attacking both of them at the same time. So, much like they did with Shinnou of the Sky nation, the two teamed up against a common enemy. After the battle was won, the two were too exhausted to continue to fight, so they started talking. A couple of days later, both Naruto and Sasuke walked into the allied camp in triumph.

What happened later was a mess, to say the least. Sasuke's attack on the Kage summit, as well as his attack on Killer Bee had left him a wanted man, but Tsunade, after a long conversation with the two, came up with a plausible cover story, saying that Sasuke was working undercover against both Orochimaru and Akatsuki, sending them information on a regular basis, through Jiraiya's spy network; a story that was corroborated by Naruto, who was Jiraiya's apprentice. She then explained that Sasuke's actions were his only means of maintaining his cover.

Now, Sasuke's on a probationary period, and Naruto's working to learn the ropes of becoming Hokage, as Tsunade has named him as her successor. Sasuke and Sakura moved in together. Naruto had tried to pursue a relationship with Hinata, but his attempt was shot down before it even had a chance to start, thanks to Hiashi. Even though it was now common knowledge that Naruto was Minato Namikaze's son, the Hyuga clan head had signed a bethrothal contract, engaging Hinata to Kiba Inuzuka.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked his brother from another mother, "Still ticked about Hinata?"

"Not much I can do about it now," Naruto answered, "Besides, I have a lot on my plate right now, with learning how to work as Hokage. Baa-chan is working me to the bone, but I think I already have the answer to the paperwork."

"Shadow clones?"

"You know it, Teme." The two continued to talk while Naruto looked around the bar. He noticed Ino having a rather animated conversation with someone. He guy looked like a civilian, and Ino looked pissed. "Wonder what's got her so steamed?"

"My sharingan lets me read lips," Sasuke explained, "He asked her out for the purpose of getting her drunk and in her skirt."

"Prick," the toad sage responded, and watched Ino walk out, still in a rather bad mood, "Sasuke, I'll catch up with you and Sakura later. I'm going to see about Ino."

"Good luck, Dobe."

**Konoha streets - 20 minutes later**.

"Ino," Naruto said, walking up behind the blonde girl, "Are you ok?"

"I've been better. I should have known that civie guy was after me for my body." She turned around, facing Naruto, showing that she had been crying, since she left the club. "I have the worst luck with guys."

"I saw you there," he replied, "Why do you do this, Ino?"

"Because I swore that I wouldn't lose to Sakura, both as a ninja, and in love."

"So this is a rivalry thing? Ino, Not everything is a competition. Yeah, I can see having a rival as a ninja. The rivalry can drive you to become stronger, better. But competing in love is another thing. What is really important is finding someone who makes you happy. I still have a rivalry with Sasuke, but that's only because it drives us to become better ninjas. When he and Sakura got together, I was happy for them, as my friends."

"What about you and Hinata?" Ino asked as they started walking together.

"Will never happen. Hiashi had her engaged to Kiba before she was even born. He just recently activated the contract."

"That has to hurt."

"I've had better news, that's for sure. Baa-chan's been keeping me busy a lot lately, so I really haven't had time to think about it."

Ino looked over at Naruto, and really looked at him. "Where did this wisdom come from?"

Naruto slid over closer to Ino and put an arm around her shoulder. "You don't need to compare yourself with Sakura," he tells her, "You are your own woman, and need to find someone that makes you happy. Not to try to beat her."

She then turned and put her arms around his neck. Naruto's arms slid down around her waist and the two, following what their bodies were telling them, enveloped each other in a kiss that spoke of both passion and longing. When they finally broke, if only for the sheer necessity of air, they looked around to find that they were by Naruto's building. "Want to come up?" he asks her.

**End Flashback**.

"When I got up, I found out that she had left earlier in the morning," Naruto explained, "She took the shades I got from Bee, my sage cloak, and just left."

"And it looks like you'll be going crazy till you see her again," Tsunade responded, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and find her. If I know her, she's probably at the flower shop."

"Thanks, Baa-chan." Naruto then bounded out the window, while Tsunade yelled at him to use the door.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop - 13:30 hours**

Ino Yamanaka stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop, bored out of her mind. No customers had come in all day. She sat down in the chair behind her, and felt the cloak hung on the back. She then heard the bell at the door sound, and said, "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop. Can I..."

"Help me?" Naruto asked, "I think you already did." Ino then bounded over the counter and dove right into Naruto's waiting arms.

**End.**

Secondary A/N:  I suck at writing Lemons, so I don't. I leave it implied. If you want me to continue this story to tell the story of Naruto and Ino's relationship, let me know by reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Konoha - Ino's Apartmment - 08:00 hours**_

"Morning, Sakura," Ino Yamanaka said to her best friend, as she locked the door to her place

"Morning, Piggy," Sakura replied, "I heard something from Sasuke last night. Something about you leaving a club angry, and Naruto chasing you down?"

"That's just Naruto being his incredible self." Ino then went on to explain about her bad (to say the least) date, and then her walk and later night with the future Hokage.

"So he was concerned for you?"

"Yeah. Not only that, but I think he needed that as much as I did. The thing with Hinata must have really hurt. BUt he's always put his friends above all, Forehead. Rememaber that promise he finally kept?"

"Do I ever."  
>"There were a few other times he's been there for me, but one really stands out.<p>

_**-Major Flashback-**_

**Konoha - Following Asuma's Funeral**

Ino had separated from her teammates after Asuma was buried. Choji left with his family, and Shikamaru was with Temari, who made the trip from Suna after she heard the news. So, she sat on a bench in one of Konoha's parks, her tears still flowing freely. She had no idea how long she had been there, and really didn't care.

That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Naruto sitting right there beside her. He placed an arm around her shoulder, and she just melted. She cried into his jacket until she finally passed out, and he just sat there, offering her all the comfort he could.

She woke up several hours later, at her parents' house, where her mother explained that Naruto had dropped her off. She was then handed a note that said, "Our Little Secret...N," and had a drawing of a toad on it.

_**End Flashback**_

"Why hasn't anyone snatched him off the market?" Ino inquired of her friend.

"If it weren't for her father, Hinata would have," Sakura replied, "You know how long she's loved him. But, I have a feeling he's off the market now."

"If I have anything to say about it, he is."

**Konoha - Same Time - Front of Hokage's Tower**.

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's Office, when he was stopped by 3 of his friends: Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji. "Hey, Guys," the future Hokage greeted his comrades.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke replied, "How'd it go with Ino?"

Naruto observed Shikamaru and Choji, and then told them all about catching up with the blonde girl, their walk and conversation, and then about catching up to her the next day. "They don't need to know everything," he thought

"Kami," Shikamaru said, "It's about time. All we've ehard since the end of the war was about her bad luck dating. Inoichi told our dads about how you brought her home after Asuma's funeral."

"Just treat her right, Naruto," Choji told the blonde.

"Wouldn't do otherwise, Choji," Naruto then headed into the office, followed by Sasuke. Naruto was humming a tune.

"You're in a good mood," Tsunade noted, as Naruto joined her at the desk, "And since you're here too, Sasuke, Naruto, what level do you think he's at? You fought him."

"Jonin easily," Naruto told the Hokage, "Elite Jonin, if you count in the Sharingan."

Tsunade threw him the flasck vest and told the Uchiha, "I'll calll you if I have a mission for you." Sasuke then left and Tsunade turned to Naruto, "So, it went well with Ino?"

"I'll say," he then told her withat he told Shikamaru and Choji about the previous day.

"Good, then you can take her to an engagement party tonight."

Naruto groaned, "Let me guess. Kiba and Hinata."

"They are your friends," the busty blonde kage stated, "Besides, you will soon be Hokage soon. You can't still be bitter."

"Bitter? No," The young Toad Sage replied, "I have nothing against Kiba and Hinata. Can't say as much about Hiashi and the Hyuga elders. I can, however, put it aside for Hinata and Kiba."

"This is part of the job, Naruto."

"I know, Baa-chan. It's all good. Besides, I'll be taking the most amazing kunoichi in the village, anyway."

"The party's at 18:00," Tsunade informed her successor, "And Ino's going to be at the hospital today. I have to check in on a few patients, so why don't you come with me, and see her there?"

"I'll leave a few clones to do the paperwork." Naruto then made several shadow clones to do the job as he and Tsunade left.

**Hospital - 09:00 hours**.

Unlike Sakura, who became one of the best medics in Konoha, Ino used her medical training and her clan jutsu to become a top notch therapist, threating ninjas recovering from injuries, and from Post Traumatic Stress after the war. She didn't have a patient for an hour, when Guy was coming for physical therapy after opening the 7th gate in a battle during the war. She's at her desk when there's a knock at her door. "Come in," she called

"Hey," Naruto answered, peeking around the door, "You busy?"

"Not at the moment," Ino said smiling, "Something up?"

"Yeah. I've got to go to Kiba and Hinata's engagement party tonight as Baa-chan's representative. You want to come with me?"

"Of course. A herd of cattle chased by a crowd of hungry Akimichi couldn't keep me away. It's at 6, right?"

"That's what I was told."

"Then I'll take off early, and make sure I look good for you tonight." Ino then walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't think that'll take much effort. I'll pick you up at 5." He slid his arms around her waist and held her close. Just her sheer presence, to Naruto, was intoxicating.

It was this moment that Guy managed to walk in on. "Their flames of youth burn brighter htan the sun," the eccentric jonin said, shocking both blondes out of their respective trances.

Naruto kissed Ino and released his hold at her waist. "I'll see you at 5, Hime."

"See you then," she responded, then thought, "_Hime, huh? I could get used to that_."

End Chapter

A/N: I know that a lot of ff writers put Ino in the T&I division after the war, but I had a different idea. Asuma described her as a compassionate caretaker in his last words (translation from Ultimate Ninja Storm 2). Take that into account, as well as her medical training, and her family's mind jutsu, and I thought she'd be a great Occupational Therapist for the Shinobi in Konoha. With her traning and credentials, she'd be able to effectively aid Shinobi in recovering from injuries, or from PTSD.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A/N: I'm going to be telling a lot of story through flashbacks today, so I hope you enjoy.

**Hokage's Office – Time: 08:30 Hours**

"Heard the party went well," Tsunade stated, looking right at Naruto, "As a matter of fact, Hiashi said it went 'swimmingly'."

"It was OK," Naruto replied, "He asked me to speak about Kiba and Hinata's engagement, and I did, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"You know that they're both very close friends of mine,, and I'm happy for them. However, isn't the idea of arranged marriages a little outdated?"

"You do realize," the blonde kage mused, "If Uzushiogakure still existed, you'd probably be in an arranged engagement. Your father may have been the Fourth Hokage, but your mother was from the Uzumaki clan, a noble clan from that land."

"She was sent here to be Kurama's vessel," Naruto remembered.

"Truth be told, she was sent here to escape the destruction of Uzusiogakure. Kurama was just a convenient excuse." Naruto just nodded as Tsunade continued her explanation. "Minato, on the other hand, while a talented shinobi, and eventually the Fourth Hokage, wasn't from a prestigious clan, but his family was well known for their use of seals, and space time jutsu. The Namikaze family hadn't reached clan status when Minato died." The busty sannin paused, then asked again, "How'd the party go?"

"Well," Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair, "I hope you have a while, because this is going to be a long story."

_**-Flashback-**_

**Konoha – Ino's Apartment – Time: 17:00 hours.**

Naruto knocked on Ino's door. He wondered if he was wasn't dressed for the occasion, choosing a white shirt with black pants, and his sage's cloak. In his hand was a bouquet that Ino's mother had helped him put together, which consisted of several pink tulips with an orchid and 2 roses, 1 red and 1 yellow, in the center.

"Coming," Ino's voice stated from the other side of the door. A minute later, Naruto's jaw dropped at the vision in front of him. Ino was wearing a dark purple, off the shoulder, dress that had a slit in the side, going from her ankles to her hip, showing a good amount of a very shapely and toned leg with 3 inch silver heels. Her long blonde hair was done up with two chopsticks holding it together, but still had a ponytail flowing over her left shoulder, and her trademark bang still covered her right eye. "So, do you like it?" she asked.

Still dumbfounded, Naruto couldn't speak

"Naruto?" Still nothing

"Breathe dammit!" This shocked Naruto out of his stupor

"You look amazing, Hime," the future Hokage told his girlfriend, "I hope there's no rule against a guest looking better than the bride to be."

_**-Flashback Pause –**_

Tsunade could barely contain her laughter. "So," she said, "Let me get this straight. You, Naruto Uzumaki, the man who could look the Kyuubi in the eye without flinching…" She couldn't even continue from laughing so hard.

"Damn near hyperventilated," Naruto deadpanned, finishing her statement, "I knew Ino was beautiful, but that dress threw me for a loop. All I could think was 'I'm dating a goddess'."

_**-Flashback Resume-**_

The pair walked calmly through the village. One thing Naruto noticed was the looks he got from the villagers. Gone were the hateful glares of his childhood, replaced with nods of approval at the young man and his date.

"_**You noticed it too?**_" came the voice of the Nine-Tailed Fox in his head, "_**You've genuinely gained their respect.**_"

"_Somehow, I think Ino has something to do with these looks_," Naruto responded to the biiju, "_I still can't get over how gorgeous she looks tonight._"

"_**I like this vixen, Naruto**_," Kurama continued, "_**She's lively, gorgeous, and genuinely cares. I think Kushina would greatly approve of her. I heard her last words, and she did say to find one like her. Ino is more like Kushina in personality than the rest of the vixens you know**_."

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kurama_," Ino's voice chimed in, causing Naruto to look over at her, "_You hadn't said anything in a while, so I figured Kurama had something to say_."

"_**I definitely like her**_," the fo- stated then cut the connection.

**Hyuga Main Hall – Time: 18:00 hours**.

The party was getting into full swing when every head turned and jaws dropped. Hiashi quickly composed himself and went over to greet the newcomers.

"Naruto, Ms. Yamanaka," the clan head said with a slight bow, "Welcome, please enjoy yourselves. Naruto, if you could, we would appreciate it if you'd say a few words when the time comes."

"_**He's got some nerve**_," Kurama thought

"_You've got that right_," Naruto replied, then gave Hiashi a calm smile and said, "Sure."

It's at this time that Kiba walked up with Hinata. Given the Hyuga's almost dogmatic adherence to tradition, the pair was dressed in a more traditional attire. Kiba's outfit was in black with highlights in both red and white, while Hinata's formal kimono was white with lavender flowers. "Hey, man," the Inuzuka heir greeted his long-time friend and rival, "Glad you two could make it. Ino, you look great."

"Yeah, she threw me for a loop tonight," Naruto answered.

"Threw you for a loop?" Ino asked, "You were so stunned that if I had been an enemy shinobi, you'd be dead."

"What can I say? I knew you were beautiful, but seeing you tonight just made me wonder if you were actually a goddess." He then turned to Kiba and Hinata, "Anyway, I'm happy for you two. I hope you have a great marriage."

"We were kinda worried, till I ran into Sasuke the other day," Kiba remarked, "One thing, though, I have to wonder why neither Lady Tsunade nor the 3rd ever thought to use Shadow Clones to do the paperwork."

Naruto just had to laugh, as did Ino. "I have no idea, man," Naruto responded, before turning to see Hiashi now beating his head against a wall.

"So THAT'S how Minato did it," the Hyuga head cursed, "He always had plenty of time for Kushina back in the day."

_**-Flashback Pause –**_

Tsunade got up from her chair and slammed her fist into the wall, shouting, "Minato you sonofa…" She then gives a sigh and thought, "Like father, like son. Naruto, you're turning out like him more and more."

Naruto looks at the wall clock. "It's time for lunch," he told his teacher and surrogate grandmother, "Why don't we go get something, and I'll tell you more,"

**Konoha Streets – Time: 12:00 hours**.

Naruto and Tsunade had causally walked out through the village. As they rounded one turn, Naruto heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Seriously, Forehead," one said, "Thanks for your help today. I told Guy and Lee, in no uncertain terms, 'NO EXTREME TRAINING', until their muscles completely healed. Did they listen? NO! They were out there just this morning trying to carry boulders up Hokage Mountain. Idiots."

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Ino and Sakura. Ino looked like she had been through one of Guy's training sessions. "Ino-hime, Sakura-chan," he called out to them.

Hearing Naruto call out to her, Ino looked and saw not only Naruto, but Tsunade as well. She nudged Sakura and the two moved over to join the current and future Hokages. "What brings you two out of the office?" Ino asked, taking hold of Naruto's arm.

"Just getting some lunch," Tsunade replied, "And Naruto apparently heard you talking."

"Why don't you join us?" Naruto inquired.

"Not Ichiraku's, I hope," Sakura stated.

"Actually, we're going to get barbecue," the future Hokage replied, "Besides, if I know your two teammates, Hime, that's where we'll find them."

"Shikamaru and Choji?" Ino noted, "What do you need with them?"

"I need to set up a group of advisors, once I'm Hokage," Naruto explained, "And Shikamaru's on my short list with 4 others."

"Who else is on your list?" Sakura queried, now curious.

"Shino, Sasuke, Neji and You, Sakura."

Ino looked at Naruto, "And what of me?" She then felt herself being swept up in his arms as he brought her in close. Her face flushed as she felt his breath on her ear.

"I always value your advice, but you're in a more important position as you are now," he whispered in her ear, making her weak in the knees.

"Naruto was also telling me about the party last night," the Fifth Hokage noted, as the grou started walking again, "And I must say, Ino, I'm impressed with you already."

**Konoha – BBQ – Time: 12:15 hours**.

The group had caught up with Shikamaru and Choji, and strangely enough, Temari, at the restaurant, where Naruto laid out his plan for his advisors to Shikamaru. The Nara had, in typical fashion, said it was troublesome, but agreed anyway. After that, they were lead to their table, where Tsunade asked Naruto to continue the story, with Ino adding to it in places.

_**-Flashback Resume-**_

After the scene with Kiba, Hinata and Hiashi had finally passed, Naruto and Ino had gone around the room, mingling with all their friends, when Sasuke and Sakura came up to them.

"I see you're doing alright, Dobe," the Uchiha smirked.

"Good to see you out and about, instead of having to actually send an ANBU to have you meet me somewhere, Teme," Naruto sniped back, before the two gave each other a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"I figured someone would make a scene here, Ino," Sakura mused, "I never thought it would be you, though."

"We figured it'd probably be Naruto," Sasuke added, only for the aforementioned blonde to give his best friend a glare.

"Give me time, Teme," he replied, "Hiashi asked me to speak later."

The raven haired Uchiha smirked, "This should be good."

"_**Oh it should**_," a certain fox thought in Naruto's mind.

_**-A Couple of Hours Later-**_

Hiashi had gathered everyone around Hinata and Kiba for a few words concerning the coming nuptials. Of course, he decided to take up quite a bit of time himself making comments about the contract and how it would bring the two clans closer together. All Naruto heard, though, was "_**Blah Blah Blah**_," or "_**Eat Me, Namikaze**_", or some other comment because Kurama wouldn't quit heckling the Hyuga in Naruto's mind. It took all the strength he could muster just to keep from cracking up at the snide comments the fox was making. Ino started wondering why her date was biting down on his top lip, and had to listen to what was going through his mind, and then had to fight to keep from laughing herself. This was picked up on, not only by Sasuke and Sakura, who had been standing right beside the pair, but also by Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, would you say a few words?" Hiashi asked of the young future kage. Naruto had to, at least, try to compose himself before going to the front with Kiba and Hinata.

"Lord Hiashi, I hope you don't mind, but since Kiba and Hinata are both close friends of mine, I figured I'd speak a bit more candidly, besides, I never was one for formality anyway," Naruto began, "Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, you've both been great friends to me, and to all of us here," he signaled out to all the members of their group, "We've all been through a lot together, from the academy, to the mission to retrieve Sasuke, to Pain, and eventually the war. I, and the rest of us are all happy for you, and hope you all have a very happy marriage."

"_**And plenty of kits, as well**_," Kurama chimed in in his head.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off for the night," Naruto thought, severing the link with the fox, before turning back to the couple, and saying, "Sorry, the fox wanted me to tell you the same thing. Guys, raise your glasses, To Kiba and Hinata."

-Flashback Pause-

"So the fox was heckling Hiashi in your mind while he was speaking?" Tsunade could barely, again, contain her laughter, "I didn't know he had a sense of humor."

"At times, he can be the sultan of snide," Naruto noted, "I'd hate to see him giving a roast. Wait, no, I'd love to see that. Maybe if we decide to give Hiashi a roast, I can let Kurama do it."

"You know," Ino added, "I'd pay good money to see that. A biiju roasting a clan head."

"Aside from that, the party was fairly routine," Naruto continued, "We mingled, there was some pretty decent music, and we got to dance a bit."

"Which is where Ino and Naruto decided to really make a scene, if I recall correctly," Sakura teased the still new couple, "Seriously, though, that tango you two did on that dance floor was so sexy that everyone had to gather around and watch."

"Oh?" This got Tsunade's attention.

"I never knew that Jiraiya taught you to dance like that," Ino nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"He taught me a lot more than just jutsu," Naruto said, a little sad, "He was my godfather, my sensei, and my greatest role model. Not saying he turned me into a pervert like he was, but he helped me become the man I am."

"Hear hear," the slug sannin replied, raising a sake bottle, "he was a great friend, and will be missed for quite a long time."

The four continued to talk for a while, over their lunch, and soon it was time for Naruto and Tsunade to return to the Hokage's office. Naruto turned to Ino, and gave her a long kiss before returning with his teacher to the duties he would soon have to take on himself.

END Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 4: A Day Off (Part 1)**_

A/N: More flashbacks here, too. Kishimoto uses them extensively, so I'm going to in this fic.

**Konoha – Naruto's Apartment – Time: 08:00 hours**.

Naruto started to stir, after sleeping an extra hour. His alarm went off at 07:00, but since he was given the day off by Tsunade, and the fact that the gorgeous blonde he was currently sharing a bed with would have a fit if he got up, he turned the alarm off and went back to sleep. He took another look at Ino, currently with her head laying on his shoulder, and her leg intertwined with his, and his arm wrapped around her waist, and thought about the previous night.

_**-Flashback-**_

**Konoha – Hokage's office – Time: 15:00 hours.**

"You know, Naruto," the fifth Hokage noted, "I'm glad to see you in this relationship with Ino. You both seem happy."

"Been a long time coming," Naruto replied, "I always used to think that a girl like Ino was WAY out of my league. That's one reason I chased Sakura as long as I did."

"And Hinata?"

"Baa-chan, she confessed to me before she was struck down by Pain," the blonde toad sage answered, "If it weren't for Hiashi, I could POSSIBLY see trying to have a relationship with her. Now, I just don't know if it'd work out or not. Ino and I are so compatible. We both have that passion. It's something that I just don't see in Hinata."

"It's important to have that in a relationship," Tsunade noted, "It's something that your perverted teacher had in spades. I do still regret not giving him a chance. Tell you what, Naruto, why don't you take the day off tomorrow and spend it with Ino."

"Thanks, Baa…uh…Lady Tsunade," Naruto said as he finished his last papers for the day, and got up from the desk, "I've got just the idea on where I want to take her tonight." His eyes lit up with life as he thought of where he was going to take Ino. He left the office and stopped just outside the building. He made a single shadow clone.

"Whassup, boss?" the clone asked.

"Go find Ino," Naruto commanded of the clone, "Tell her that I've got a special surprise planned for tonight. Dress for tonight is, and I quote, 'try to outdo yourself from the engagement party'. I'll pick her up at 7:00." He then thought, "_That gives me time to get the reservation set, and a new suit_," as the clone left.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop – Time: 15:25 hours.**

Since she didn't have any patients at the hospital today, Ino Yamanaka had decided to help her mother at the flower shop. She had just sat down a magazine she had been reading off and on today, when the bell rang signaling the door opening. "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop," She said, then noticed the blonde coming through the door, "Naruto! Wait…you're a clone, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the clone answered, "Naruto wanted me to tell you that he has a special surprise for you tonight. He'll pick you up at 7:00, and he said that dress for the occasion was, and I quote, '_Try to outdo yourself from the Engagement Party_'."

"_I wonder what he has planned if the dress is that fancy_," Ino thinks to herself, then responds to the clone, "Ok, I'll be ready at 7:00 then." After the clone dispelled, Ino sat back down, thinking, "_What is he up to now?_"

"Was that Naruto?" her mother, Reika, inquired.

"Just a clone," Ino responded, "He had a message. Apparently Naruto's taking me somewhere really special, and the dress code for it is fancy. He said to try to outdo myself from the engagement party."

"I wish you'd bring him around," Reika told her daughter, "Inoichi knows him, as a shinobi, but I've not had the chance to meet him, and we'd love to know more about Naruto, the man, not just the ninja who's becoming more of a legend than the 4th Hokage."

"So he's creating more of a legend around himself than his father?"

"What? He's Minato's son? Does Inoichi know?"

"Probably. He is a jonin." Mother and daughter continued to talk through the rest of the afternoon, till 5pm, when Ino had to start getting ready for her date.

**Konoha – Merchant District – Time: 19:30 hours.**

Sure enough, Naruto had been at Ino's apartment at 7:00 to pick her up. This time, he had on a black suit with a gray shirt and burnt orange (_A/N: Think University of Texas Longhorns_) tie. Ino had surprised him again, this time in a strapless red dress that clung to her figure nicely, and had a split down the left side from her ankles to her hip, with dark heels. Her hair was done up in a bun, but had a ponytail that flowed over her right shoulder.

"So," Ino finally asked, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Here," he announced, stopping in front of a large building with a neon sign that looked like an orange toad dancing.

"The Dancing Toad?" she asked surprised, "This place has a waiting list months long. How did you get us in?"

"After Pain's attack," Naruto explained, "Gamakichi and I helped pull several civilians out of the rubble. Two of them were the owners of this place, Michiru and Konda Sato. They quickly became friends of mine. Michiru has this infectiously positive outlook on life, so she and Konda used this time as an opportunity to renovate the place. They bought 3 extra lots to expand the building, and even put in an orchestra pit and a dance floor. I helped them as much as I could, using about 5 dozen shadow clones, 'Kichi and 'Tatsu. When I found out about their plans, I figured they were onto something, so I invested in their business, too. I don't need much, so I put back quite a bit during my career. Funny thing about the name, during construction, we took a break, and for some odd reason, 'Kichi and 'Tatsu started doing this strange toad dance. That image stuck in Michiru's mind, and thus, the place is named 'The Dancing Toad'."

"So that toad is?" she pointed to the sign

"Gamakichi."

"Mom and Dad have been trying to get in here since the end of the war," Ino mused.

"I'll see if I can get them in," Naruto smiled as he walked up to the door, opening it for Ino to enter, before entering himself.

**Konoha – The Dancing Toad – Time: 19:35 hours**.

"Naruto!" the woman behind the counter shouted, "Great to see you again." She then noticed Ino at the future Hokage's side. "Is she your date for the night?"

"Michiru, this is my girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka," Naruto stated, "Ino, meet the owner of the Dancing Toad, Michiru Sato." Michiru was a rather small woman, around 4'11", with dark hair and eyes that contrasted on the pale skin of someone who hardly ever saw the sun. Naruto just looked around for a moment, and commented, "I hear business has been off the charts since the end of the war."

"We're packed most nights," Michiru answered, "We've had to bring on 2 more cooks and 4 more servers to keep up."

Naruto looked like he was thinking of something, then asked, "Can we add 2 more to our party?" Ino's face just lit up.

"I don't see why not," the owner of the place replied, "We're actually rather slow tonight."

"One second then," Naruto said, then walked out and summoned Gamakichi. The two women inside watched as Naruto spoke to the toad for a moment, then the mammoth amphibian took off down the streets of Konoha, and the young sage headed back in, stating, "Kichi is bringing Inoichi and Reika Yamanaka to join us.

"Excellent, your table should be ready in a few minutes."

Ino spun around to look Naruto in the eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. "You didn't have to do that," She noted, "But I'm glad you did."

"I figured I'd have to meet the folks sooner or later," Naruto responded, holding her around her waist, "Plus, why not do something nice for them, while I'm at it. Also, since we're in a social situation, I doubt Inoichi will try to pull his almost legendary intimidation tactics."

Ino just laughed. "I doubt he'd ever think of going into your mind," she said, "Since there's a giant fox in there."

Naruto just chuckled, as he lead Ino to the bar, "Yeah, Kurama's rather protective of people entering my mind. Funny thing, though, he likes you."

"That fox sure isn't what the stories make him out to be," the blonde bombshell mused, "I was actually fighting to keep from cracking up at his jokes at the engagement party. He doesn't like Hiashi very much, does he?"

"Hiashi isn't one of the fox's favorite people. Personally, I'm over it, since I'm with you, and you're much livelier than Hinata. But Kurama? He's another story."

"I'm sure Dad and Mom'll love you," Ino told her boyfriend, "It's not every day that you find out that your daughter's dating the hero of the entire shinobi world, son of a Hokage, and soon-to-be-Hokage himself. Believe me, Naruto, you've proven yourself time and again to be worth dating. I'm surprised no one's snatched you off the market before me."

"Likewise, Ms. Yamanaka," Naruto replied, before something on the dance floor caught his eye, "Ino, look over there."

Ino's eyes went over to the dance floor. "Oh my god," she said with a smile, "Is that who I think it is?" She was referring to the dark haired beauty dancing with a familiar silver-haired, mask-wearing jonin, "Kurenai and Kakashi-senseis?"

"I know you told Lee no extreme training, Hime, but does that include the cha cha?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, pointing out the bowl cut, bushy browed chunin dancing with a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Who's he with?" Ino asked, "I don't recognize her."

"I do," Naruto laughed, "It's Yakumo Kurama. She comes from a family of genjutsu specialists. Her clan gave Lee a bit of a hard time, till I reminded them of a little known fact. One that they, themselves, forgot over the ages."

"Kurama. You don't mean?"

"Yep, their clan is named after a certain smartass, giant fox in my head."

"Ino, Naruto," came the voice of Inoichi Yamanaka as he and his wife joined the young pair, "Thanks for this, Naruto. Reika's been wanting to come here for quite some time."

"Figured now was as good a time as any to meet the folks," Naruto said, giving Inoichi a firm handshake, "Besides, why not do something nice in the process. Kichi wasn't too rough a ride here, was he?"  
>"Quite exciting, actually," Reika answered, sizing up the young man, "Naruto, anyone who couldn't see you were Minato's son is probably blind."<p>

"I got most of my looks from my mom," Naruto noted, "All I got from Dad was his hair and eyes."

A server soon came along and led the 4 to their table. After taking their drink orders, the server left and the conversation continued.

"After Asuma's funeral," Inoichi noted, "I was hoping you two would get together. Tell me, Naruto, why DID you chase after Sakura for so long?"

"First off, until Pain, I was completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings," Naruto answered, "Kami was I stupid. Also, I figured a girl like Ino was WAY out of my league. Sakura was attractive, and from a civilian family. Figured I had a shot. Shows what I know. Sakura's with Sasuke. Hinata's marrying Kiba, and I'm dating the most amazing kunoichi in our age group."

"Honey," Reika started, "Did you not remember that time when you were 5? Those bullies knocked you down and kept kicking you? Ino was the one that made them back off."

"_Kurama, do you remember that?_" Naruto asked the fox.

"_**Sorry, Kid, your whole childhood was one big bruise. They all seem to mix together**_."

Naruto just turned to Reika and answered, "My entire childhood was one beating after another. They all just mix together after a while. Even the fox doesn't remember."

"You talk to the Kyuubi?" Inoichi inquired.

"You should have heard him last night. Seriously, I'm going to talk to Baa-chan about having a roast for Hiashi, just so I can let the fox out as the first act."

"That funny?" Reika quieried.

"Both of us were fighting to keep from cracking up," Ino replied.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, Mrs. Yamanaka," Naruto started, "But I can see where Ino gets her looks from. You two look like you could be twins." This comment got blushes from both Ino and Reika. There are occasions where a child heavily favors one parent over the other. Ino and Reika are one such occasion. Aside from Inoichi's eyes, Ino and Reika look so much alike that one could possibly mistake them for twins.

The server returned to deliver their drinks, and after placing their orders, more casual conversation continued, and went on through dinner. After dinner, Naruto led Ino down to the dance floor and tipped the orchestra conductor to give them a slow bossa nova to dance to. Watching their daughter with Naruto, Inoichi and Reika soon joined the festivities on the floor. The 4 danced the night away until the place closed at 01:00 am, and then they parted ways. Ino and Naruto headed to Naruto's apartment, and Inoichi and Reika to their home.

_**-Flashback End-**_

"_**I think you'll have no problem with Inoichi after last night**_," Kurama told his host, "_**He'd probably have no problem with you marrying Ino after last night**_."

"_Now there's a thought_," Naruto responded, looking back at Ino again, peacefully slumbering on his shoulder, "_If this is what love feels like, Kurama, I like it_."

"_**Well, enjoy it, Kid, and hold onto her with all your might**_." Naruto just smiled at the thoughts that Kurama put in his mind, of a life with Ino, before finally getting up, replacing himself with a shadow clone, getting dressed, and going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

_**-End Chapter 4-**_

_NOTE: I'm going to continue this part of the story next chapter_. Now, I don't normally write Omakes, but this image was stuck in my mind since I wrote Chapter 3, so I had to add this.

_**-OMAKE: THE KONOHA ROAST OF HIASHI HYUGA-**_

The council chamber was abuzz as the members of the shinobi council met for an after-hours session, called by Tsunade and her successor, Naruto Uzumaki. In attendance were all the ranking jonin, as well as the clan heads and heirs.

"As you know," Tsunade prefaced her statement, "Since the dissolution of the civilian council at the end of the last war, morale has been high. We want to keep it that way. So, to that effect, once a month, the shinobi council will meet after hours to roast a clan head."

"Roast a clan head?" Hiashi Hyuga inquired, "What do you mean roast?"

"What we mean is," Naruto explained, "Once a month, we'll have an after-hours meeting of the shinobi council, strictly for the purpose of, in good humor, cracking jokes at the expense of a selected clan head. It's worked wonders for morale in Suna and Kumo, so we're trying it here."

"Since you spoke up first, Hiashi," Tsunade stated, "You'll be the first one we'll roast. Guess what, someone already wants to crack a few jokes at your expense." She pointed to Naruto who just made a single shadow clone, henged into a smaller version of the Nine-tailed fox. "I'm sure you know Kurama."

"**Hey Hiashi**," the fox started, "**How do you keep your posture so straight? Does that pole up your ass go all the way up your spine?**" The whole room erupted into laughter, except for Hiashi, but Kurama was just getting warmed up. "**You'll have to excuse Hiashi**," the biiju continued, "**He had a troubling experience as a child. When he was 5, on his birthday, he told his parents, 'I want a watch'...so they let him.**" Tsunade, in an attempt to keep from completely losing it with laughter, resorted to trying to stick her entire fist in her mouth. The entire room burst out with raucous laughter at the fox's jokes. "**Coming soon to a theater near you**," Kurama started his next joke, "**Konoha's **_**'The Fox and the Hound'**_**, the story of a young Hyuga girl, in love with a fox, but ends up marrying a hound. Seriously, though, folks, if there's one thing I respect about Hiashi it's that no one can call him two-faced…because if he was, he'd sure as hell be wearing the other one right now.**" Several jonin fell back in their chairs in laughter, and several clan heirs had to be carried out of the room and given oxygen because they were hyperventilating from laughing so hard. Even the stoic Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame were laughing so hard that they started to find it hard to breathe. Hiashi, on the other hand, was fuming, but Kurama wasn't done. "**Hiashi's psychiatrist said he was crazy," **the Nine-tails continued**, "But Hiashi said he wanted a second opinion. Shrink said, 'Ok, you're ugly too'. Hey, Hiashi, hold still. I'm trying to imagine you with a personality. Folks, I could do this all night, but why deprive you all of all the fun? Enjoy!"** The Nine-tailed fox then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Tsunade asked if there was anyone else who wanted to go up and roast Hiashi.

The jokes continued for hours, until almost every jonin and clan head who wanted to go, got their chance to crack their own jokes at Hiashi's expense.

_**-OMAKE END-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 5: A Day Off (Part 2)**_

**Naruto's Apartment – Time: 09:00 am**

Ino finally woke up, after her pillow finally dispelled. She sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, and looked around. She saw a set of her usual gear, sitting on the chest of drawers, and a smile came to her face, thinking of Naruto sending a clone out to get her stuff. She is soon broken out of her reverie by the smell of breakfast cooking. So she went and showered, before dressing and heading into the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good," she commented as she noticed Naruto in front of the range, "Did the pervert teach you to cook, too?" She looked over his shoulder to see eggs cooking and bacon frying on the stove.

"He didn't just teach me jutsu," Naruto reminded her, "He also taught me a lot of what it meant to actually be a grown up. He took those three years to not just train me, but to raise me, too. That's something I had never had." He walked over and set a plate down for Ino, before making his own. "He always did say I needed to eat more than ramen. So, he insisted that I learn to cook."

"You really have changed a lot since you left with Jiraiya," Ino noted, "Sure, the change was noticeable when you came back. However, I think the time when I really noticed it was when you came to our aid against Kakuzu. There was something different about you there, a determination that I hadn't seen in you. Of course, I had heard about your fight with Gaara during the Chunin exams, and against Sasuke during the retrieval mission. Lady Tsunade told us just how bad you were injured during that fight. You never fought for revenge or for any other reason than to protect those you cared for. I guess I considered myself lucky to be among those people."

"You really surprised me, too, Ino," the blonde male said, "Especially in how you helped during the war. I doubt that, if you hadn't been around to get word out to the rest of the alliance, we would have been able to win at all. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for at times." He takes a drink then turns back to Ino. "So, what does your day look like today?"

"I have one appointment today, a PTS patient," the mind-walker replied, "Yugao Uzuki. She had to fight Hayate during the war, and has been having trouble coping since."

"I had read something about that," Naruto thought out loud, "damn Kabuto and the Edo Tensei. Sometimes I wonder what caused the Second Hokage to even consider creating that jutsu."

"It has caused a lot of problems, once it got into the wrong hands, especially Orochimaru and Kabuto. It's given me and other therapists a lot of PTSD patients to deal with."

"Any chance I can sit in?" Naruto asks, "I know the Hokage normally reads the therapy reports, but I'd like to see how you work. Plus, I'd like to talk to Yugao myself, if possible."

"Sure," Ino responded, "I don't see why not."

The rest of breakfast went in comfortable silence. Naruto considered what to do with the rest of the day after Ino's appointment, and Ino thinking about the coming appointment, and how best to help Yugao.

**Ino's Office – Time: 10:30 hours**

Naruto sat in the office, off to the side, listening to Yugao talk about the mission, during the war, where she had to face off against a resurrected Hayate Gekko, the lover she lost over 3 years ago, prior to the Sand/Sound invasion during the Chunin Exams. To say that he felt for her would be an understatement. Ino sat in her chair in front of the couch where Yugao lay and recounted the mission to the letter, almost as if she were giving a mission report.

"You told me this before, Yugao," Ino said to the former ANBU agent, "What I'm trying to get through to you is, I need to know what you _felt_, during these events."

"What I _felt_?" Yugao began, "I felt as if my own heart was shattering again, like it did after he died. Kabuto knew just who to bring back to have the worst psychological effect on us, Ino, and he got that effect by making me have to face Hayate. My heart was breaking during that fight, but I was also furious at the one who made this all happen. Now, I just don't know what to feel. I was relieved when the Edo Tensei was released, so Hayate's spirit could finally find peace, but it also felt like losing him all over again."

Ino looked over at Naruto, who was looking like he wanted to say something. Of course, she remembered him saying he wanted to talk to Yugao, so she nodded for him to interject.

"How long were you and Hayate together, Yugao?" Naruto asked, "From one person who's lost a loved one to another." Naruto walked over and sat down beside Yugao on the couch, looking at her with the eyes of someone who understood her pain.

"Since we were in the academy," Yugao answered, "I was also with him when the doctors at the hospital diagnosed his respiratory condition. I'm sure you saw the way he was coughing during the Chunin Exams. He was already dying from that. He had maybe another 2 or 3 years left before it finally claimed him."

"And Hayate was a proud shinobi, right?"

"As proud as they come."

"I have a feeling that he wouldn't want to go out to some disease, if he was that proud of being a shinobi," the future Hokage stated, "Also, he wouldn't want you to suffer through watching his health deteriorate. I've talked to Tsunade about these things at length. These things are tough on the patient, but even more so on their loved ones, who have to watch them slowly die every day, once the disease becomes terminal. Hayate went out as a shinobi, during the Chunin exams. He wouldn't want you to suffer through watching him slowly wither away. He also wouldn't want you to give up on your life either. That's what I'd like to think, at least. I know that pervert of a godfather of mine wouldn't have wanted me to just give up when he passed. I look to him as a source of strength, even to this day. Never forget how you felt for Hayate, Yugao, but use those feelings and memories as a source of strength. And look to your friends, too. I'm sure I've heard that Kurenai and Anko are worried about you. You still have people that care about you. Believe it or not, Kurenai could also be one you could confide in as well. She knows your feelings all too well, after losing Asuma."

"I'll think about that, Naruto, thank you," Yugao replied, "I'll see if Kurenai and Anko want to get together tonight."

"That should work well for you. Also, find me at the Hokage's office in a few days. I have something I'd like to talk to you about, but it's not a dire emergency, so it can wait a while."

"And that's why you'll soon be Hokage, Naruto," Ino said, with a slight laugh, "Your ability as a ninja may be legendary, but that, combined with your empathy with people is what is going to get you the Hokage's hat."

"Thanks, Hime," Naruto nodded, as Yugao got up and started to walk to the door.

"Come see me again this time next week, Yugao," Ino told the purple haired woman, "I want to know how everything went, and how you're feeling after. Naruto's right. Go out with your friends, and have a good time. Lean on them for support, and believe me, you'll feel a lot better." Yugao nodded and left the office. "What do we do now?" she then asks her blonde boyfriend.

"I was just thinking something, Hime," said blonde smiled, "Hiashi's party for Kiba and Hinata was way too stuffy, and just not….us. US being our group. I think it's high time WE threw them an engagement party ourselves. Something less stuffy, and more fun."

"So, you want to get all our friends together for a BETTER engagement party for them?" Ino inquired, "Where?"

"Training ground 19. The one with the huge lake in it, where everyone goes to practice water jutsu."

"Oh, I like this idea. Want me to get everyone together?"

"You get the girls, Hime," Naruto told her, "I'll get the guys. I'll send some clones out, but I have a feeling I'll need to go personally to drag Sasuke there. Tell them, since we're going to the lake, to bring a swimsuit, too. I'll have some clones set up everything for a bonfire, and we can just spend the night having fun, and toasting Kiba and Hinata."

"Ok, what time?"

"Say, 7:00? I'll tell Baa-chan that we need the training ground for tonight, too. Want me to come get you at your place at 5?"

"Make it 4," Ino tells him, with a smile on her face. She then leaves her office, with Naruto not far behind. Outside the hospital, Ino heads off to find the girls, while Naruto makes a small army of shadow clones.

"I want one each to find Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino. The rest, split up evenly into 3 groups. One group go get some coolers and drinks. One will go grab food. The other will head to training ground 19 and start setting stuff up. I want a pyre for a bonfire that they'll be able to see from Kumo. I'll go see Baa-chan, then go find Sasuke myself," Naruto ordered his clones.

"Right," the clone army answered and split off.

All over Konoha, it became apparent that something was happening, what with the small army of Narutos running around.

**Ino**

Tenten, Sakura, Temari and Hinata were rather easy to find, as they had gotten together for lunch at a tea house in the market district. "Hey, Piggy," Sakura said to her best friend, "I thought you might be with Naruto all day today."

"Actually, Naruto had an idea that I like," Ino replied, "No offense to your dad, Hinata, but that engagement party he threw for you and Kiba was a little stuffy. So, Naruto and I decided to throw you two one, more fitting of our generation. He's taking care of set up and letting the guys know."

"You know, a party does sound fun," Tenten laughed, "We could use a chance to cut loose for a while. Where at and when, Ino?"

"Training ground 19, 07:00 this evening," the blonde bombshell informed her friends, "The one with the huge lake. Also, since we'll be at the lake, bring a swimsuit. Speaking of the guys, though, Sakura, we may need your help. Naruto's going to tell Sasuke, but we may need you to drag his ass there. Seriously, we're at peace now, and the mission load isn't nearly as bad as it was before the war. One would think he'd like to take a break from all the training."

"I'll make sure he's there," Sakura stated, "This is going to be fun."

"It's been fun, girls," Temari noted, getting up, "But I've got to go meet my brothers at the gate. Mind if I bring them to the party tonight?"

"Mind? Gaara and Naruto are practically brothers," Ino shot back at the Suna nin, "You'd better bring them with you tonight." Temari left the tea house with a smile, headed to the main gate, while the other girls gossiped about life in general, Tenten wanting to know more about Ino and Naruto, especially.

**Naruto**

"Hey, Baa-chan," the blonde future Hokage said from the window, surprising Tsunade to the point where she spat tea across the room, "Nice distance, by the way."

"I thought I gave you the day off," the busty Hokage said to her successor, "Weren't you going to spend it with Ino?"

"Ino and I are throwing a party for our friends tonight, and I needed to talk to you about it," Naruto answered, "We're having it at training ground 19."

"Don't worry about a thing," she told the young man, "I've got it covered. I take it this is why I've been hearing about an army of you running around the village?"

"Yeah. They're getting the stuff we need, plus I have a group of clones setting up the training ground for the party, and letting the guys know. Ino's telling the girls."

"You guys have fun, ok? I'll see you tomorrow. At least be here by noon, ok?"

"OK, see ya, Baa-chan." Naruto then jumped out the window and headed off in the direction of the Uchiha home.

**Time skip – Ino's Apartment – 04:00pm.**

Naruto knocked on Ino's door, and she showed him in. "Thank Kami you're here," she said, greeting him with a kiss, "I need your help." Naruto had chosen a pair of black and orange trunks and a black tank top shirt to wear. Ino looked him over, giving an approving nod. Over the years of training, Naruto had built himself up a rather muscular, yet lean and sculpted physique. He didn't look like a bodybuilder, by any sense of the word, but he sure had some well-defined muscles in his chest, shoulders and arms.

"With what, Hime?" He asked, following her into the bedroom, where she had a number of bikinis spread out on the bed, "Oh...I see." He gave her a smile. "You need help choosing one, right?"

"I figured it'd be fun to get your opinion," she grinned, "You tell me which one you like best."

"Hmm," he thinks out loud, "Knowing you, Ino-hime, there's nothing you won't look amazing in. However." He picks up the scarlet red top and thong bottoms, "Why not let me see how you look in this one."

"Go in the living room, and I'll be out in a minute." Naruto walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the sofa, waiting. Roughly 5 minutes passed and Ino soon walked out of the bedroom in the swimsuit. The blonde male's jaw hit the floor as she walked over and did a turn for him to see how the suit looked on her figure.

"I said it earlier, Ino," Naruto just said, "There's nothing that you wouldn't look amazing in, and I was right." To say Ino was gorgeous was a monstrous understatement. But put that suit, on that body, with her long legs, 34c cup breasts and hourglass figure, and Naruto swore he'd go deaf from all the cat calls and wolf whistles coming from the fox in his head. Naruto himself was wide eyed when she came out of the bedroom. After she showed how it hugged her curves to him, he extended a hand to her, which she promptly took, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping her up in his arms. What started out as a kiss quickly erupted into an intense make out session. The two stayed like that for several minutes, only breaking apart for the necessity of air. "What are you gonna wear to the training ground?" he asked.

"I had that set out, too," Ino responded to his question, "Hang on." She got up from his lap and walked back into the bedroom, coming out in a tight fitting white tank top, and a pair of short, cut off, jeans shorts, with a pair of gray heels. (_A/N: YES, I put Ino in a pair of Daisy Dukes. Those legs would look awesome in them__**.**_) Again, Naruto had the feeling that he would go deaf, just from the fox making wolf whistles.

"_Cut it out, Kurama_," he thought to his tenant, "_I know, she's gorgeous. Hell, she's the only one I know that could make those standard uniforms from the war look good. How she did that is beyond me_."

"_**Not only would Kushina and Minato approve, Naruto**_," Kurama stated back, "_**But that godfather of yours would be bowing down before you saying 'I'm not worthy'. I'm a fox, and I can say absolutely, that girl is a certified stunner**_."

"_Don't we know it_," Naruto nodded, then said to Ino, "Sorry, Kurama was about to drive me crazy with the catcalls and wolf whistles. " This just made her laugh, thinking of the "_fearsome_" nine-tailed fox doing something so ridiculous. She looked at the clock on her wall.

"We'd better get going," Ino told Naruto, "We don't want to be late to the party we're throwing, do we?"

"I guess not," the young sage responded, taking her hand, "Let's go."

**Training Ground 19 – Time: 06:45 pm**.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said as Tenten and Neji were the first to arrive. Neji had chosen to go with a pair of brown and white trunks with a white t-shirt, while Tenten wore a blue and silver two piece swimsuit under a pair of off-white shorts.

"Naruto," Neji Hyuga replied, "When your clone said you were throwing a party for Hinata and Kiba's engagement that was 'more befitting our age group', and at this place, too, I figured there'd be a bonfire, but THAT?" The Hyuga prodigy pointed to the pyre that his clones had built, which was made from several trees they had cut down with wind chakra. Naruto just laughed.

"I said I wanted one that could be seen from Kumo. I guess my clones took me literally."

"Damn, man," Kiba Inuzuka whistled as he and Hinata soon joined the party, "When you set things up for a party, you go all out. " Kiba had chosen to wear a gray vest, open, and a pair of black trunks.

"Thanks for doing this, Naruto, Ino" Hinata smiled. Hinata, while dressed more conservatively than Ino or Tenten would still turn heads in her lavender and white one piece swimsuit and white shorts.

"No problem. It's just our way of getting our friends together to celebrate your coming marriage," Ino replied, getting into the conversation, "We did things your Dad's way. Now we're doing them ours. Sending you two off into marriage as only we can."

It wasn't long before everyone else had arrived. Sasuke and Sakura arrived not long after Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke in a dark blue t-shirt with black trunks and Sakura in a pink and red two piece with red shorts. After them was Shikamaru and Temari, followed by Choji, Lee, and then Shino.

Just a few minutes after they thought the last people had arrived, Naruto was surprised to see Gaara walk up with Matsuri, followed by Kankurou. "Gaara," the blonde male smiled, "I didn't know you were coming to Konoha today."

"We had a meeting with Lady Tsunade," the redhead answered, "And Temari told us you were having this party. We couldn't stay away." He walked up and shook his long-time friend's hand. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"You too, Gaara." Naruto then went over, walking up behind his girlfriend, and put his arms around her waist as the Konoha 12 and the Sand trio, all watched the sun set. It was after that, that Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said, "hey, Teme, want to do the honors of lighting this fire?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Dobe," Sasuke responded, cycling through his hand signs, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke blew a fireball at the enormous pyre that immediately caught, bathing the training field in its radiant glow. Soon, everyone had grabbed a beer from one of the coolers and Naruto clinked a kunai against his. "Guys, a minute, please?" he said, "We're here because we're friends. As friends, we celebrate the good times with each other. Kiba and Hinata are getting married soon, and I'm sure we all couldn't be happier for them. Raise your drinks, everyone." They all did so, as Naruto continued, "To Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Two great friends, and their coming life together. May it be a happy one."

"Hear hear," Neji interjected.

"Now, can we get this party started?" Kiba asked, as he put his vest down by the radio that Naruto and Ino had set up. Laughter and music could be heard coming from Training ground 19 for several hours as the 15 friends all drank, danced, swam, and generally had a great time together. It would be a party, and a sendoff that none would forget anytime soon.

**Time Skip – Ino's Apartment – Time: 02:00am**

After everyone had left, Naruto had a group of clones clean up the training field, while he and Ino returned to her place. They soon shed their damp clothes and were in bed, snuggled up together, peacefully drifting off to sleep.

_**End Chapter 5**_

_Next Chapter will have a mission, and a time skip of a few months, which will be up to Kiba and Hinata's wedding._

_**NEXT CHAPTER – MISSIONS AND MARRIAGE**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dream Walkin**_

_**Chapter 6: Missions and Marriage**_

**Konoha – Hokage's Office – 09:00 – 3 Months into Naruto and Ino's Relationship**

Naruto had made it to the office before Tsunade this morning and started going over the stack of mission reports and the dossiers of the teams currently in the field. Most of the genin teams, currently, were nothing spectacular. However, compared to the Konoha 12 in their genin days, the others just kinda fall flat, except for Konohamaru's team, who were preparing for the Chunin exams in 2 months.

There was a certain peace about Naruto for the past 3 months. To say that things were going well with Ino would be a gross understatement. Both kept some things at the other's apartment, and either he would stay over at Ino's, or Ino would stay over at his place. The previous night, there was talk about them just taking the plunge and moving in together, which Naruto could honestly say, he was seriously considering doing.

The building he lived in, he owned, thanks to some serious renovations done to it after the Pain attack. His landlord was killed, and since he was the only tenant (thanks to no one wanting to live near the Kyuubi kid when he was younger), he just took it over, and rebuilt the place using a small army of clones, and advice from Tazuna of Wave, who had come to aid in the rebuilding of Konoha, with his grandson, Inari. He could easily rent out the 20 units in the building, and just move in with Ino.

"You look like you belong there already," came the voice of the 5th Hokage, as she entered the office, "Anything interesting?"

"Not much on the mission side," Naruto replied, "There's a genin team on a c-rank delivery mission to Hoshigakure, though that gives me pause for concern. Intel shows a bandit gang operating in that area, and current estimates of that gang's strength are what makes me concerned. A name has been batted around where they're concerned."

"What name?"

"Bipolar Juugo," the toad sage answered, "Aside from that, things seem quiet. Oh, and I'm considering moving in with Ino."

"That's a big step," the busty blonde kage noted, "But what's this about Juugo's name being batted around as being involved in this gang? I've not heard his name since the war, and thought he was killed."

"You'd have to ask Sasuke for specifics on Juugo's skillset, but if his name is being listed as among them, then this genin team is in some serious trouble." Naruto then hands Tsunade the dossier on the team. "The genin have some promise. None of them are from prominent clans, and the young kunoichi is actually from a civilian family, but their jonin sensei is a joke. Seriously, Ebisu's stronger than this guy. There's times I wonder why Kakashi-Sensei had to retire after the war. How did this guy make Jonin, anyway?"

"Field promotion during wartime," the Fifth explained, "We needed a few extra jonin, and his name was on the short list."

"We need to reinstitute the Jonin trials, this year," Naruto cursed his luck, "We need some better senseis. As it stands, the only ones among my age group that's taken the Jonin plunge has been myself, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji. Choji, Lee, and Tenten would be excellent teachers, as would Hinata and Shino. Kiba would do well in the ANBU hunter division."

"And Ino?"

"No doubt she'd make a great sensei. I just wonder if she'd be willing to take on a team, what with her practice in the hospital. I'll bring it up to her tonight."

Shiho, from the cypher division, came running in the office, out of breath. "Lady Tsunade," she panted, "Our genin team has fallen under attack near Hoshigakure. The young kunoichi's been kidnapped, the sensei's dead, and the two boys are seriously injured, but alive in Hoshigakure."

"That guy should never have gotten a team," Naruto seethed, "I'll handle this one. ANBU, I need Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka in here….NOW!"

"Interesting team," Tsunade commented, "Reason?"

"Sakura's the best medic we've got," the blonde sage explained, "Neji's byakugan could lead us to the poor kid, and guide Ino and Sakura to her, while Sasuke and I make mincemeat of the bandits. As for Ino, that poor girl will be seriously traumatized by this experience, and will need Ino's help to get through it. Sasuke and Sakura were my team, and we work well together. I've fought both with and against Neji and trust him with my life. As for Ino, she's excellent in her field, and in the field. We'll need her skills on this one."

"What about Kiba and Akamaru? They could also aid in tracking the missing genin," added Shiho.

"He's 2 weeks from getting married," Naruto continued, "I'm not going to have him run the risk of missing his wedding day. Hiashi would be furious, and Hinata would be devastated."

"Excellent reasoning," came the voice of Neji Hyuga as he entered the office, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. A minute later, Ino arrived by shunshin and Naruto began the mission briefing.

"You're telling me that Juugo's name has been listed among this gang?" Sasuke asked, "What happened to Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin?"

"Suigetsu Hozuki's been reinstated as a shinobi of Kirigakure, by the Mizukage," Tsunade explained, "And as for Karin, no one's seen or heard from her since the war. She's assumed dead. Sasuke, just how dangerous is Juugo."

"If he can keep his urges under control, he's not dangerous at all," Sasuke explained, "But, his body chemistry is what makes him so dangerous. Somehow it emits an enzyme that was the catalyst for Orochimaru's curse mark. It also drives him into a murderous, insane rage."

"Let's move," Naruto told his team, "There's a kunoichi that needs rescuing." The five shinobi all left the office via the window and made their way out of the village.

**Konoha Team campsite – Time: 20:00 hours**.

"It'll be one more day to Hoshigakure," Neji stated, "Naruto, who was this team's Jonin sensei?"

"To say the least, Neji, this jonin was nowhere near the caliber of ninja of Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai or Guy," Naruto explained, "He only made jonin due to a field promotion during war time. I explained to Tsunade that Ebisu has a better mission record than this guy. He never should have gotten a genin team, which is why I'm going to start making some recommendations for the next Jonin trials as soon as we get back."

"Who are you recommending?" inquired Sakura.

"Choji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba," Naruto replied, "Ino, I wanted to talk to you about it, before I recommended you for the trials. I know you have your practice at the hospital. I'm also going to pull Sai and Yamato from the ANBU. Ino, you did wonders with Yugao, and she's promised me to take on a team from the next graduating class at the academy. That leads me to the next discussion. Sasuke, I want you to take over training this team we're rescuing."

"Why me?" the Uchiha queried of his teammate.

"Because you'll make sure they're strong enough to face what's coming, and look out for them too," the future Hokage told his friend, "You remember Kakashi-sensei's teachings about teamwork, and you're the only one I trust to do it."

"I'll do it," Sasuke nodded, "You're right."

"And I'll take the trials, too, Naruto," Ino said, "It might be nice to spread Asuma-sensei's teachings to another generation. Has Shikamaru taken on a team?"

"He's taking a team from this next class. He's already said he wants to be the sensei to Kurenai's son, when he comes out of the academy. His team should have made Chunin by the time that happens."

"Let's get some sleep," Sakura suggests, "Naruto, can you have some clones keep watch?"

"Already have."

**Next Day – Time: 12:30 hours.**

Halfway between their camp from the previous night, and Hoshigakure, Neji's byakugan spotted a large camp a couple of kilometers from their location, so they decided to check it out.

"There's one massive chakra signature in the camp," the Hyuga reported, "It looks corrupted, twisted, if you will. Just not natural."

"That has to be Juugo," Sasuke noted, "We've found the right camp. Have you found our genin yet?"

"Yes. She is in a tent of the far side of the camp. We'll need a distraction to get in to her."

"That's where Sasuke and I come in," Naruto nodded, the golden aura of the Kyuubi's power surrounding him, "Ready, Teme?"

"Bring 'em on, Dobe," Sasuke smirked, his eyes turning red, showing the activation of the Sharingan.

"We'll circle around the perimeter of the camp, and move in when you two strike," Sakura advised, "Come on, Ino, Neji."

"Good luck, Naruto," Ino said to her boyfriend.

"Stay safe, Hime," Naruto replied, and watched Ino follow Neji and Sakura.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke both leapt out of the tree they were hiding in, and struck out at the bandits. Sasuke's sword and Naruto's kyuubi power made short work of most of the gang. However, that wasn't to last very long, as sensing the power of the strongest of the biiju had brought out the fullest of murderous intent from Juugo, who struck out at Naruto. The blonde jinchuuriki ducked and dodged around several sloppy attacks from the monstrous Juugo, before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him through a tree or two.

"Finish off the bandits," the jinchuuriki told his best friend, "I'll handle Juugo."

"On it," Sasuke responded.

"You'll handle me?" came the sinister sounding voice of the maniacal fighter, "I can't see how."

"How about like this? **Wind Style: RASENGAN!**" Naruto shoved the wind enhanced sphere of pure chakra into Juugo's chest, shooting him backwards into the forest for half a mile.

**Sakura's team**.

Neji led the team around the camp and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to start the diversion. As soon as the two powerful shinobi struck out at their enemies, every bandit in the camp rushed off to fight.

"Clear path to the girl," Neji told his friends, "Let's get in there and get her out." Neji took the lead again, and escorted both kunoichi into the tent where their genin was being kept. What they found, when they got in, was, to say the least, horrendous. The poor girl's clothes were little more than tatters, Her brown hair was a matted mess, and she had a blank, almost soulless look in her hazel eyes, as if the bandit gang had taken turns with the poor girl during her captivity.

"Here, We can cover her with this," Ino said, taking Naruto's sage cloak out of her bag, "Naruto handed it to me last night." She then touches the girl's head, scanning through her memories, while Neji drapes the cloak over the girl's shoulders. "It's a good thing Naruto and Sasuke are killing them all. Because if they didn't, I sure would."

"What do you see?" asked Sakura.

"Believe me, Forehead, you don't want to know." Sakura just had to whistle quietly. The medic continued her medical scan of the young genin.

"She's badly beat up," Sakura reported, "But her physical wounds aren't anything I can't heal. I'm more worried about the psychological or emotional."

"That's where I come in, Sakura," Ino told her friend, "I'll be able to do more, once we get her back to the village. Still, I wouldn't want to be them right now."

"I wouldn't either," came the voice of Naruto as he and Sasuke entered the tent, "they're all dead, along with Juugo. It took a wind enhanced rasengan to take him down. How is she, Sakura-chan, Ino-hime?" Naruto listened intently to the two girls' reports. This particular genin, 16 year old Akane Shiratori, had been beaten several times, and then taken by 3 of the bandit leaders. To say the least, he was glad that the bandit gang had all been slaughtered. "Ino, Neji, let's take her back to the village. Sasuke, Sakura-chan, you two proceed to Hoshigakure and pick up her two teammates," he orders, "And I hope there's a special place in hell for these…monsters. To think they call Kurama a demon. The true demons are these bastards." Naruto knelt down and picked up the still catatonic genin kunoichi. "Neji, Ino, hang on. I'm going to use Hiraishin to get us there quicker." The two nod and hold onto Naruto's shoulders, then they disappear in a flash of orange, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to make their way to Hoshigakure to pick up the two genin boys.

**Konoha Hospital – 3 hours later.**

"It'll take me several mindwalks, just for a start," Ino said to Naruto and Tsunade as they stood by young Shiratori's bedside, "She's been through such an emotional shock that she's gone catatonic. She's retreated into the recesses of her mind, where it'll take me some time to find her, and bring her back out of it. Then, after that, she'll need weeks, if not months, of counseling and therapy. This poor girl's been through a fate that every kunoichi dreads. Naruto, I'm going to bow out of this year's jonin trials. She'll need all the help I can give her."

"And there's one reason I love you so much: that compassionate heart of yours, Ino-hime," Naruto smiled, "Do what you feel necessary." He then turned to Tsunade, with a hard look in his eyes, "Baa-chan, I want to see the files on every jonin that was field promoted during the war, including mission records. If any jonin of this village with a genin team is anywhere near as horrible as her sensei was, I want him busted down to chunin as soon as possible, and will only be recommended for the jonin trials when I feel they're ready. Also, I want to see Lee, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Kiba in the office in one hour."

"You're sure pissed," Tsunade noticed.

"Her jonin sensei should have been able to go up against a bunch of bandits. Hell, Juugo's fighting style was as bad as mine was as a genin. His curse mark power just made him hit harder. He could have been defeated by a jonin of Kakashi-sensei or Guy-sensei's caliber. We NEED more competent jonin in this village. We may not be in a war time right now, but we still need competent shinobi in this village. We can't get complacent, just because of the peace that the last war has afforded the world. There's still going to be threats that need to be dealt with." Naruto then turned and walked out of the hospital room. He wandered the streets of Konoha, until he ran right into one person he was hoping to.

"Long day, Naruto?" asked the cycloptic, now retired, jonin sensei of team 7.

"You have no idea, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied, and then went on to tell the man what he could of the last mission. Considering Kakashi was an ANBU captain and elite jonin in his career, he still had his security clearances. He just wasn't an active field operative anymore.

"Sounds like there's a need for more of our better chunin to take the jump up to Jonin," Kakashi stated, "Guy and I can't be in the field forever. No matter what he may say about youth, neither of us are as young as we used to be."

"I still don't like it, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto fumed, "We sent out a team of genin with a joke of a jonin sensei. I'm remedying that ASAP." He turned and headed to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage's office – Time: 17:30 hours**.

Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga all stood before Naruto, who was sitting behind the Hokage's desk, with Tsunade at his side. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in here at this hour," Naruto said to his friends, "It's because I recently had a terrifying epiphany, when one of our genin kunoichi was kidnapped by a bandit gang on a mission. We need to have more competent jonin senseis to train our up and coming genin, and with Kakashi-sensei retired, Kurenai no longer active, and Guy still recovering from the war, that means we need people to step up and take the jump to Jonin. I'm reinstituting the Jonin trials, and there will be one this year. 4 months after the end of the next Chunin Exams. You now have 6 to 7 months to ready yourself for the trials, because I'm recommending all of you for Jonin. Shikamaru and Yugao Uzuki are taking teams from the next academy class, and Sasuke is taking the team we just had to rescue. I'm going to talk to Neji about taking a team, too. Guys, I'm serious, we can't have jonin teaching our up and coming generations that have no idea what they're doing."

"Must have been horrible, what happened to that poor girl," Lee stated.

"I won't terrify you with the details," the future Hokage explained, "But she went through something that no kunoichi should have to go through, and it's all because her sensei should never have even been promoted to jonin in the first place, much less have a genin team." Hearing that, Hinata, who already had a somewhat pale complexion, looked like a ghost. "Kiba, Hinata, I know you're getting married in a couple of weeks, and I hate to bring this up so suddenly, but it's important. Will you take part in the jonin trials in 7 months?"

Kiba looked to everyone else standing there, who all nodded at him. "I speak for everyone here, when I say, we're all in," the Inuzuka heir proclaimed, bringing a smile of relief to Naruto's face. If there was one particular group he knew he could trust to step up, it was his friends.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto nodded, "Dismissed." After they all filed out of the office, Naruto slumped back in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Naruto's Apartment – Time: 20:00 hours.**

Naruto walked into his apartment to find Ino lying on the sofa with a rag over her forehead. "Headache, Hime?" he asked.

"You have no idea," the blonde mindwalker responded, "I may have nightmares from all I saw in that poor girl's mind, and that was just from the first mind walk. The utter depravity of those…I shudder to use the word 'men', because a real man would never do something so awful. The operative word with those…things, would have to be 'monsters'. It was more horrifying than someone could imagine. She's retreated so far into the back recesses of her mind that it'll take me a long time to even find her, much less bring her back from it. Then the therapy and counseling. She'll be out of it for some time, if she ever comes back to the shinobi ranks. She may just ask to be dropped all together, once I can get her out."

Naruto walks over and sits down with her, resting her head in his lap, as he stroked her arm. "I've already gotten confirmation from our friends," he stated, "They're all in for the jonin trials. Now, tomorrow, I'm going to go through the field promoted jonin from the war, and any that doesn't pass muster will be busted back down to chunin."

"Any thoughts on what we talked about before the mission?"

"Yeah. I'm all in if you are. How about I move into your apartment, then we can rent out all the units in this building."

"You own it?"

"My landlord was killed in the Pain attack, and since I was his only tenant in this building, I just took it over, and rebuilt it, even better than before. It's amazing what you can do with shadow clones." Ino just gave a weak laugh as she continued to nurse the monster headache that the long mind walk had given her.

"Naruto-kun, carry me to bed, please?"

"You need only to ask," Naruto replied as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

**Two weeks later – Top of Hokage Tower – Time: 12:00 hours**

Kiba stood before the entire crowd with his best man, Shino, and his two groomsmen, Naruto and Neji. Today would be a joyous occasion. When the music started playing and Hiashi escorted Hinata down the aisle, Naruto just leaned in and whispered to Kiba, "You're a lucky man, Mutt." Kiba just chuckled. Standing on the other side of the altar were Hinata's maid of honor, Sakura and her two bridesmaids, Ino and Tenten. Officiating the ceremony was Tsunade, as current Hokage. Naruto thanked Kami he hadn't actually taken the hat yet, as he would have had to do this.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and it was beautifully done. After Hinata and Kiba exchanged both vows and rings, Tsunade proclaimed them married and what a kiss was seen from the two. As Naruto escorted Ino back down the aisle after the ceremony was over, he was getting images sent to him, by the fox, of what his wedding may look like to Ino, and to say the least, he was liking the idea more and more. He would have to talk to Inoichi and Reika sometime in the near future.

After Kiba and Hinata had their first dance, a slow song started playing, which brought Naruto and Ino out to the dance floor. Holding each other as the slow song played, Ino whispered, "Ever think what our wedding would be like?"

To which, Naruto answered, "Think about it, I get images of what it could be like from that furball in my head. I know we've only been together a few months, but it's been the best few months I can recall, and can honestly say that I can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend my life with."

Ino just smiled. "Me too, Koishi, me too."

_**End Chapter 6**_

_A/N: This chapter got a little dark, but I can't keep it depressing too long. I just wanted to add a little action to the story, and a rescue mission seemed a good way to do it. Anyway, I'm going to have to figure out where I want to take this story now. I have an endgame in mind, but now, I just need to map out a way to get there._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Konoha – Hospital - 4 Months into Naruto and Ino's Relationship – Time: 11:00 hours**

Today was the day. After several months of training, today would be the day that Naruto would accept the Hokage's hat. However, before all the ceremony and political nonsense he'd have to deal with for the rest of the day, he was going to make sure to check in on Ino and her special case patient, the young kunoichi that they had rescued near Hoshigakure, nearly one month ago.

Ino had poured every ounce of strength and knowledge she had into trying to bring the girl out of her catatonic state, and things were starting to look up. She had made a couple of startling breakthroughs, and had managed to find the place where she had inadvertently locked her consciousness into during her captivity. Unlocking it, though, was another case entirely. The blonde mind-walker had to get a consult from her father, who knew more about the mind than she did, mainly through experience, but she finally figured out the means of unlocking the mental "panic room".

"Hime," the soon-to-be Hokage said, entering the room.

"Naruto-kun, just in time," Ino replied, "I was just about to try to open Akane's mental block, see if I can get her out of her catatonic state."

"Good luck." Naruto then watched as Ino put her palm to Akane's forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating on the task at hand.

**Akane's Mind.**

Ino was seemingly floating in the mind of the genin kunoichi. She had memorized the path to take to the "Panic Room" of sorts, and soon was right in front of an enormous black obelisk. She put a hand out to it and surged chakra into the construct. It reacted by showing her the girl locked in her own mental prison of sorts, unable to get out. "Shiratori," Ino said, and the obelisk opened up like a massive door, revealing the young girl. "Akane," Ino called out to her.

"Who are you?" Akane asked.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," the blonde responded, "We're back in Konoha, and I'm the therapist that's been trying to get to you since we rescued you a month ago."

"I'm really back in Konoha? I'm safe?"

"Have been for a month. Your teammates are back too, and have a new sensei. They were worried about you. Even came by to visit several times, when they weren't too tired from Sasuke's training."

"Kenshin and Yahiko are ok? I thought the bandits had killed them."

"No, but they were pretty bad banged up," Ino explained, "The doctors in Hoshigakure did their best to patch them up. Sakura Haruno did the rest when she and Sasuke picked them up."

"Sasuke," Akane began, "Our new sensei is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"On orders from the new Hokage."

"What happened to Lady Tsunade?"

"She's still alive. She just stepped down, and her successor is taking over today. Want to meet him? He's right outside. He also helped in your rescue."

"Ms. Ino," the genin sobbed, "Those guys…" She broke down in sobs as Ino encased the girl in a heartfelt hug.

"It's ok, Akane," the blonde said, comforting the girl, "Let it out. Time doesn't matter in your mind." What felt like several hours passed while the girl let out all her emotional turmoil.

After a long time, Akane finally dried her eyes and said, "What happened to the bandit gang?"

"They got caught up in a storm called Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They wiped the bandits out while Sakura and I attended to you."

"Who's the new Hokage?"

"You'll meet him soon. Oh, he's not one for formality, so don't call him 'Lord Sixth'. He's just Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ino just had to laugh a little. "Funny, isn't it? He always did say he'd be Hokage someday." She then smiled. "Funny, but also fitting."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Like? Akane, I love him. We've been together now for 4 months and it's been the best 4 months I can remember. We can talk about that later, though. I need to get you out of this mental prison before my chakra runs out. These mind walk jutsus are kind of draining." She held out a hand to Akane, who took it and Ino lead her out of the mental block, and back into consciousness.

**Back in the real world.**

Ino finally opened her eyes. "I'm going to feel this one later," she stated, "But it's worth it. Akane should be coming to, right….about….now." As if on cue, Akane's eyes opened and she sat up in her hospital bed.

"Ms. Ino?" she asked, looking over at the blonde woman sitting by her bedside.

"That's me," Ino answered, "And this big lug beside me," she nudged Naruto in the stomach, "Is Naruto. He'll be taking the Hokage's office today."

"I hope you're feeling ok, Akane," Naruto said to the girl, "You had Ino-hime, your parents, teammates, new sensei, and I worried."

"I'm still alive, so I guess that's something," Akane deadpanned, "But…."

"It's ok, Akane," Ino told the girl, "What you went through isn't something you get over overnight. I'll be around if you need me."

"Where's Kenshin and Yahiko?"

"Probably at training ground 9," Naruto noted, "Sasuke's been training them there for the last month. I have to apologize, Akane. That sensei your team was stuck with after the war should never have had a genin team. He wasn't even promoted through the Jonin trials, but through field promotion in wartime."

"What happened to him?"

"A man named Juugo happened, best as we can tell," Naruto explained, "Your first sensei was killed in the war, by Zabuza Momochi, and this sensei died against Juugo. Well, Juugo's dead now, and your team has a better sensei. As a matter of fact." Naruto motioned for the ANBU following him, "Have Sasuke Uchiha bring his team here, at their next convenience. They'll want to know Akane's awake." The ANBU nodded and left.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Please, it's just Naruto. I hate to ask this now, but do you plan on staying a kunoichi?"

"Part of me wants to, Lord Naruto," Akane answered, "But I'm also afraid. Our last sensei didn't teach us all that much, which is why we weren't ready for what happened."

"There's no way to prepare for Bipolar Juugo, Akane," Ino informed the girl, "you all were lucky to have survived the fight. Your sensei just wasn't up to par."

"Well, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai did set the bar pretty high in our genin days, Hime. Anyway, Kakashi-sensei trained Sasuke and Me, so he'll be a good sensei to your team."

"I seem to remember you, Sasuke and Sakura each having your own, personal, SANNIN senseis, too, Naruto. Though, truth be told, Lady Tsunade did teach me some medical jutsu, too."

Akane watched the two and just had to laugh at their conversation. "I can see why you two like each other," she said, "Ms. Ino, can Sasuke-sensei really help make us stronger?"

"If anyone can, Akane," Ino told her, "It's Sasuke Uchiha. If you go back to being a kunoichi, know that I'm available if you just want to talk."

"Thank you," the genin nodded, "I'll think about it."

Naruto helped Ino up to her feet and embraced her in his arms. "You're amazing, my hime," he commented, "It's almost time for me to go, Ino. Want to come along?"

"You know it," she answered, and the two disappeared from the hospital in an orange flash.

**Top of Hokage Tower – Time 13:00 hours**.

Tsunade stood at the edge of the Hokage tower, overlooking the village, and wearing the Hokage's hat. She then removed the hat, turned around, and handed it to Naruto, who now was wearing his Jonin vest, and a white version of his sage's cloak with red flames at the bottom, and the words "Sixth Hokage" written on the back. He accepted the hat, and walked over to the ledge.

"A wise man once told me, that 'one does not become hokage to gain acknowledgment. He who is acknowledged is the one who becomes Hokage," Naruto said to the assembled people of Konohagakure no Sato, "I thank you for the opportunity to serve as your Hokage, and vow, here and now, on my own nindo, that I will do all within my power to protect this village, and most importantly it's people." He then put the hat on his head, to the applause of the people of Konoha.

Standing near the back of the Hokage tower roof, Ino just watched, and applauded herself. "_You've done it, Naruto,_" she thinks, "_Your dream has come true_."

**Hokage's office – Time 15:00 hours.**

Ino had gone back to her office to take care of another appointment, and Naruto had finished up the last of the boring meetings for the time being. Just as he sat down behind the desk, a knock came at the door. "Come in," he yelled, and Inoichi Yamanaka came entered with his wife, Reika.

"I almost thought that was Minato standing there for a minute, Naruto," Inoichi laughed, "Congratulations, son. I'm sure Minato and Kushina are very proud of you right now. Lord Jiraiya, too."

"I hope so," Naruto responded, "Thanks."

"Any particular reason you wanted to speak to both of us?" Reika asked of the new Hokage.

"There is," Naruto answered, "I've been dating Ino now for 4 months. It's been the best 4 months of my life. Now, I've never told this to anyone. But becoming Hokage was just one of my dreams. My other dream was something way more personal. I always wanted a family of my own. Inoichi, Reika, I love your daughter. She's someone I can see myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking, Naruto?" Inoichi inquired.

"I'm asking you, right now, if you'd have any problems with me asking Ino to marry me. I'm not planning on doing it tonight, but I just wanted to talk to you while things were still somewhat quiet, before I get too busy as Hokage to."

"What can we say, Naruto, but 'welcome to the family'?" Inoichi told the young man, standing up and shaking his hand, before pulling him into a bearhug, "Just take care of her. That's all I ask."

**Ino and Naruto's Apartment – Time: 20:00 hours.**

Once again, Naruto walks into the apartment he shares with Ino. She was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea and a magazine. "You did it, Koishi," she said to the blonde man as he sat down by her. She brought her legs up into his lap, and he began giving her feet and calves a massage.

"Maybe," Naruto replied, "Yes, I've finally become Hokage. But more importantly, though, I get to come home to the most beautiful, amazing woman in the Five Great Nations. Being here with you makes it all worth it. Think Akane will be ok?"

"Give her time, Naruto," she advised, "She'll be ok. She's tougher than she looks, or even gives herself credit for. Sasuke came by the office after he and the team went and saw her. He said she was really considering coming back to her team." Naruto just had to smile at the news. He then scooted closer to her on the sofa and she moved over into his lap. Naruto then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in closer for a kiss.

"I talked to your parents today, Hime."

"About?"

"Marrying you."

"Hmmm," she hummed, looking into his deep cerulean eyes, "I like the way you think."

_**End Chapter 7**_

_A/N: I can't help but feel inspired to write more on this fic after seeing some of the pairings in Naruto chapter 700. Seriously, Ino and SAI? HE'S GOT ABOUT ALL THE PERSONALITY OF A CANISTER OF HANDI-WIPES. And don't get me started about Choji and Karui. That one came right out of left field. I still like NaruIno_.

_**NEXT TIME: Announcement and Chunin Exams**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Hokage's Office – 13:00 hours – Month 5**

"No need to be so formal, Sasuke," Naruto said to his best friend, "sit."

"Thanks, Dobe," Sasuke Uchiha replied, taking a seat, "I really should thank you for giving me this team."

"Doing well, I assume?"

"Kenshin's a kenjutsu specialist, and uses a choktou similar to mine," the sharingan master explained, "Apparently, his family came here from the Land of Iron prior to the 2nd shinobi war. Yahiko's a ninjutsu powerhouse. I've already tested his and Kenshin's elements. Yahiko has fire and earth. Strange for a genin to have 2 elements already."

"You did."

"I also had Kakashi Hatake as a sensei, and came from the Uchiha clan. Yahiko's family is shinobi, but not a prominent clan." Naruto pulled out a file, while listening to Sasuke.

"What about Kenshin?"

"Wind. Good for a kenjutsu user. The one I wanted to talk about is Akane."

This piqued Naruto's interest. "Is she ok?"

"I'll say," the Uchiha head answered, "She comes to training every day ready to go. Their first sensei had a few notes on this team, and described Akane as 'prodigious level of chakra control and extremely talented with weapons'. I'm seeing shades of both Sakura and Tenten in her."

"Any thoughts on the Chunin exams?"

Sasuke shook his head. "They won't be ready for the one coming up in Suna," he stated plainly, "I still need more time to work with them. Plus, Akane still has 2 more months of sessions with Ino before she'll sign off on her as 'Mission Ready'. Mind you, we still do D ranks, mainly to give the team some mission experience, but until Akane's ready, according to Ino, I can't take them on any missions outside the village. It's a blessing, though, as it gives me a chance to help them improve their skills before we start taking higher missions."

"I'll have to sign them up for the one in Kumo, then," Naruto figured, "8 months from now. Think they'll be ready by then?"

"I'm already planning out the next stage in their training. With Akane, I'm going to get Sakura to start training her in medical jutsu. Also, since Kurenai's not an active Jonin anymore, I managed to talk her into teaching Akane some genjutsu. Now, I know that Tenten's getting ready for the Jonin trials, but do you think she could spare some time to teach Akane, too?"

Naruto just had to whistle. "I'll talk to her about it soon. I would ask Yugao, but she's going to have her hands full with her own team in just about another 2 weeks. The next class will be graduating soon."

"I'm also going to need someone to help train Kenshin in his wind element."

"I can send a clone to do it," the Hokage explains, looking up from his file, "I'll give him the first couple of excercises like Kakashi-sensei did for me. Also, when he's ready for the 2nd phase, I'll pull Yamato for a day to help set it up. Also, you may want to talk to Kakashi-sensei about Yahiko's training. He may surprise you."

"You don't think he could be a lava style user, do you?"

"According to Sandaime-jiji's records, his family came here as refugees from the Kiri bloodline purges," Naruto responded, "It wouldn't surprise me. After all, the Mizukage, Mei, can use both lava and steam styles."

"Sakura told me you and Ino are talking about marriage," Sasuke noted, taking the conversation in another direction.

"I've already talked to Inoichi and Reika about it," Naruto replied, smiling, "I haven't officially proposed yet. Kiba and Hinata's wedding got us thinking about it seriously. What about you and Sakura-chan?"

"We've discussed it," the last Uchiha stated, "And I wanted to show you something." He reached in the pocket of his jonin vest and produced a small box, showing Naruto the ring inside. "I'm going to propose to her this weekend. Kizashi and Mebuki, Sakura's parents, have already given me their blessing."

"You slick Teme," Naruto laughed, patting his friend on the arm, "Congratulations."

"You know how Sakura and Ino gossip," Sasuke began, "Kiba and Hintata's wedding has already prompted 2 other proposals: Shikamaru and Temari, and Neji and Tenten. What are you waiting for, Dobe?"

"The ring to come in. I had asked for a particular stone for the setting, and it had to be ordered from the land of Spring. It's the same purple stone that Koyuki-hime's hex crystal is made from."

Sasuke whistled, impressed, "Ino should love that."

It's at this moment that Ino comes into the office. "Naruto," she said with a worried voice, "I just had a troubling conversation with Akane's parents. Thank goodness you're here, too, Sasuke. Has she seemed distracted lately?"

"Only for the last couple of days," Sasuke answered, "What's up?"

"They're saying if she doesn't quit, they'll disown her," Ino explained, "the kidnapping drove them over the edge. They didn't want her to become a kunoichi in the first place."

Naruto just shook his head, and looked at his girlfriend, then to Sasuke. "Once she put on the headband," he informed them, matter-of-factly, "Akane became an adult in the eyes of the village. Her parents have no say in the matter. It's strictly her decision." He then reached in his desk for another file. "I still have 3 units in my old apartment building available for rent," he noted, "Is she with you?"

"No," Ino responded, "She stormed out after lashing out at her parents verbally. We need to find her." Naruto nods and creates a clone to do his paperwork, before standing up.

"Then let's go," he nodded, and all 3 jump out the window and begin the search for Akane.

**Training Ground 9 – Time: 14:30 hours**

"I figured I'd find you here," came a voice behind young Akane Shiratori. After her session with Ino, she overheard what her parents said, then barged in on the conversation, stating that she was emphatically NOT quitting, before storming out and making her way to the training ground.

The last month of sessions with Ino for counseling had done wonders for the girl; helping her to realize that, even though she had gone through what she had, she survived, and could still become a strong and capable kunoichi. Ino even called in Tsunade, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi to talk to the young genin as well. At this particular moment, she was practicing an advanced kunai exercise when she heard a familiar voice coming up. "Sasuke-sensei," she greeted the Uchiha, "I guess Ino-sensei told you what happened?"

"She told me and Naruto," Sasuke answered, "Listen to me, Akane. When you put on that hitai-ate," he pointed to the headband she wore around her neck, "you became an adult, in the eyes of this village. If you want to continue on as a kunoichi, that is entirely your decision." He then called Naruto on wireless radio, letting him and Ino know that he had found Akane, before walking over and sitting down under a tree. "Come over here and sit down, Akane," he told her, "You look tired, and there's something you need to know." Akane nods and follows her sensei's instructions. "You've impressed me this last month," the Uchiha jonin informed his student, "So much so that I was just talking to Naruto about the next phase of your training. Well, this whole team's training, actually. I've decided to get you specialized training in 3 different fields, from experts in each." He then went on to detail to her his plans for the whole team. "I want to have you all ready for the Chunin exams in Kumo in 8 months. To do that, though, we need to work on getting you all prepared. I needed to find someone who could train Kenshin in his wind element, and I'm going to consult my old sensei for help with Yahiko."

Up in a nearby tree, Naruto looked over to Ino. The two had been watching the entire talk between Sasuke and Akane. "Told you he'd make a good sensei," Naruto smiled, "She'll be ok."

Ino just nodded, "See you at home later?"

"You know it, Hime." Naruto then kissed Ino, before the two shunshined off to their own jobs, crisis averted.

**Ino and Naruto's Apartment – 18:00 hours.**

Ino walked into the apartment, smelling something good coming from the kitchen. She peeked in to see that Naruto was hard at work, making dinner for the two. "Something sure smells good," she noted, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was making. In one pot, rice was cooking, while in another, Naruto had put together a rather interesting smelling stew.

"It's a lamb stew recipe I picked up when I was in Suna with Ero-sennin," her blonde boyfriend responded, "Believe me, you'll love it."

"Anything interesting happen after you got back to the office?"

"Not really. Just a talk with a couple members of the council. There's talk about building a new addition on to the hospital's pediatric and NICU wings. I'm going to call Tsunade in to talk about it more in depth in the morning. Also, someone came to see me with a delivery."

"A delivery, you say."

**Flashback – Hokage's Office – 16:00 hours.**

"Lord Hokage," the elderly man said, "The stone you wanted came in yesterday, and I just got the setting finished for your order." He produced the box and handed it to Naruto. The Hokage opened up the small, felt-lined box to see a solid platinum ring with a setting of 9 diamonds, one for each of Kurama's tails, around a solid purple stone, with what looks like snowflakes swirling around inside it. Naruto looked at the ring and whistled, impressed at the craftsmanship.

"_**Holy Rikudo Sennin**_," Kurama thought to Naruto, "_**Ino surely should LOVE that.**_"

"You do good work, Mr. Shiba," Naruto stated, "I'm glad I talked to you about doing this for me. What do I owe you?"

"Everything's been taken care of, already, thanks to the payments you already made, Lord Hokage," Shiba replied, "Your girlfriend will love this ring. That stone is one of a kind. The Land of Spring doesn't mine very many of those every year. The only known stone like it is the Hex Crystal of the Kazahana clan."

"I know," the Hokage explained, "I met Koyuki-hime when I was a genin. We helped liberate her country from her tyrannical uncle, Doto. At that time, it was the Land of Snow."

**END Flashback**

"Yeah, a delivery," Naruto stated, looking right into Ino's eyes, before dropping down to one knee, and producing the box from his jacket pocket, opening it up for Ino to see the ring inside, "Ino Yamanaka, it'd make me the happiest man alive, if you'd be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Ino was shocked, to say the least. Of course, they had discussed marriage before, and he had asked for her parent's blessing, but, this knucklehead went above and beyond. She was absolutely blown away by the purple stone on the ring. She looked right down into Naruto's eyes and said, emphatically, "YES, of course I will." She embraced her now fiancé, and he put the ring on her left ring finger, before giving her a long kiss.

**Konoha – Merchant District – Tea house – Time: 12:00 hours.**

"So Naruto proposed last night?" Sakura asked as she, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all sat around a table for lunch, "Let's see the ring."

Ino showed it to the girls, and every one of them was shocked, but Sakura most of all. "I've seen a stone like that before," she marveled, then remembered team 7's mission to the Land of Snow as genin, "Don't tell me that knucklehead got that stone from the Land of Spring."

"He said it was one of a kind," Ino noted.

"I'll say," the pink-haired medic explained, "The only other stone like it belongs to Koyuki Kazahana, the current daimyo of the Land of Spring. We met her on a mission as genin, and liberated the country from her uncle, Doto."

Tenten, Temari and Hinata were shocked, to say the least, and Ino was almost flabbergasted. The only other stone like the one in her engagement ring, was the treasure of the Kazahana clan. "_That settles it,_" she thought, "_That knucklehead is still full of surprises._"

**Same time – Hokage's Office**

"Of course you know, we've got excellent relations with Sunagakure," Naruto said to Konohamaru's team, the only team he was sending to the Chunin exams at this particular juncture, "So I expect you all to do well, and to be shining examples of what makes Konoha great, the Will of Fire. I expect to see all of you in the finals in one month."

"We'll do our best, Boss," Konohamaru grinned back at his friend and Kage, "Won't we, guys?"

"We sure will," Udon and Moegi nodded.

"Ebisu, I expect to get reports on their progress from you during the exams," the Hokage told the team's Jonin instructor, "Also, if specialized training is needed between the 2nd and 3rd rounds, let me know, and I'll see what I can arrange."

"Of course, Lord Hokage," Ebisu responded, "Team, get packed up and meet me at the gate in an hour."

Team Ebisu all left the office, leaving Naruto thinking, "_They'll surely go far. I sure hope Konohamaru doesn't try to pull the Sexy Jutsu on one of the proctors_." He just had to laugh at the thought, then turned around in his chair, kicked his feet up in the windowsill, and looked out over the village.

**Yamanaka Residence – Time: 17:00 hours.**

Taking off early from the office, Naruto met Ino and the two went to have dinner with her parents, so they could announce their engagement to them. Naruto still wore his white cloak with his normal attire, and Ino had taken time to change into a white sundress and gray heels. Walking up to the door, Ino knocked and was soon welcomed in by Reika. "Ino, Naruto," she smiled, "It's great to see you. You two stay so busy these days." She showed the two into the kitchen, where they all sat around the central bar.

"Things may be peaceful, but a Hokage's work is hardly ever done," Naruto nodded, "And Ino-hime's been doing some incredible stuff at the hospital over the last couple of months."

"Oh hush, you," Ino nudged Naruto in the ribs, "Between my patients, and his work in the office, we spend what little time we have off together. Oddly enough, he's usually home by this time every day."

"How do you manage that?" Inoichi inquired, as he entered the kitchen, "Lady Tsunade usually pulled several all-nighters doing paperwork."

"The paperwork's easy enough when you have shadow clones do it while you're dealing with other matters," Naruto explained, "And the council is…not nearly as much of a pain as before. Sasuke killing Danzo was a welcome subtraction from the council ranks. I have to remember to thank him for that. Anyway, I've mostly been dealing with teams in the field, and others in training. I just sent a genin team to the Chunin exams in Suna: Team Ebisu."

"Ah, the Sandaime's grandson's team," Inoichi nodded, "I had talked to Ebisu several times, and he says that you had been teaching Konohamaru a few extra tricks."

"I may have taught him a few things," Naruto noted, "But that's not why we're here. Hime?"

Ino showed her parents her engagement ring, "Mom, Daddy, we're getting married."

Reika was at a loss for words, seeing Ino's ring, as was Inoichi. "Naruto, son, where did you find that purple stone? It is absolutely beautiful." she asked of her future son-in-law. He then went on to explain everything about the stone, and where it came from. To say the least, both parents were impressed.

"We haven't set a date yet," Ino told her parents, "But I know one thing. All the flowers will come from our shop. And we're going to try to keep it to just close friends and family."

"Any thoughts on who all you're inviting?"

"The members of our academy class and Team Guy, their families, Gaara, Matsuri and Kankurou from Suna, Tsunade and Shizune, the Ichiraku's, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy," Naruto explained, "Just keep it small. I know a priestess from the land of Demons who can do the ceremony."

"Oh no," Ino said, "I remember Shion, Naruto. If anything, we'll get someone qualified from the Fire Lord's court to do the ceremony. Shion wanted you to father her children, if I remember correctly. You didn't, did you?"

"What kind of man do you take me for, Hime?" Naruto asked his fiancé, "I may have been trained by a pervert, but he didn't turn me into one, too. The only woman for me is you. Besides, at that time, I was still chasing Sakura like a dumbass."

The Yamanaka family and Naruto continued to talk over dinner. Naruto and Ino left the house around 9:00, headed back to their apartment.

_**END Chapter 8**_

_A/N: I'm coming up on a decision with this fic. When I started it, I honestly thought it would only be a one shot based off one of my favorite songs, but it took on a life of its own. Now, I do know this. There will be a chapter similar to Chapter 700 of the manga, but there will be some changes._

_1: Naruto's son will NOT hate the Hokages, because Naruto will be taking time with his kids, which he will have 2 (Fraternal Twins: Inora [daughter – Red hair, Ino's blue eyes], and Jiraiya [Son – Looks similar to Bolt, but no whiskers.] As a matter of fact, neither kid will have the whisker marks. I wondered why Bolt and Himawari had them in Chapter 700. The only reason Naruto had them, was because he grew inside Kurama's chakra while Kushina was pregnant. That wouldn't be the case with these two, unless the kids had latent kyuubi chakra from Naruto's genes, and I doubt a biiju would be passed on as a genetic trait.)_

_2: A few of the Konoha 12's kids will be the same, so expect to see at least Sarada and Shikadai. I'm not too sure about Chouchou (Choji and Karui's kid. That one came right out of left field. Sorry, just can't see it, personally.), and of course, there won't be any reason for Inojin to exist, since this is a NaruIno story. However, I'm thinking on what kind of kid to give Kiba/Hinata, as well as Neji/Tenten, and Lee/Yakumo. Any ideas, send them in PM, or a Review._

_**NEXT TIME – CHUNIN FINALS/WEDDING PLANS**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dream Walkin'**_

_**Chapter 9 – Chunin Exams, Planning a Wedding**_

**Hokage's Office – Time: 16:00 hours – 10 days after Naruto's proposal**.

Naruto was amazed, and somewhat befuddled by the sealing matrix on the set of ANBU styled bracers that Tenten had showed him. After the war, he looked into the sealing arts, and had become somewhat of a seal master himself. However, the workings of these seals had him impressed.

"Instead of that heavy scroll," Tenten explained, "I'm going to seal all my weapons into the seals on these. It should help make me faster, and allow for easier access to my arsenal." Naruto just whistled as he handed the bracers back to the weapons mistress of Konoha.

"Impressive work," he stated, "How's the training coming for the Jonin trials?"

"I'll be ready," the brown haired kunoichi reported, "I've been working with Neji, and Yugao, when she's available, as well as Anko and Kakashi."

"How's things going with Neji, anyway?" the Hokage asked of his friend, "You two are getting married soon, I hear."

"In another two months," Tenten smiled, "the plans are coming along nicely. When I told Neji I was coming to see you, he asked me to see if you'd do our wedding."

"I'd be happy to," Naruto grinned, "What are friends for?"

"Thanks, Naruto." The weapons mistress stood up from the couch she was sitting on, and started walking out of the office. "By the way," she said, turning back to Naruto, "Sasuke asked me to give the kunoichi on his team some help in training. She's not bad. I see a lot of determination in that girl. Is she the one you guys had to rescue from the bandit gang?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "She's still got some time before Ino says she'll be mission ready, but the ordeal she survived…it opened her eyes, and she's becoming stronger. I've got a clone working with one of her teammates in his wind element. I think she'll go far as a kunoichi. Thanks for helping her, Tenten."

"No problem," she remarked, then turned back and walked out of the office, while Naruto went back to his paperwork.

**Hospital – same time.**

"Come in," Ino said as she watched the door open, "Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"Nothing really, Ino," Sakura Haruno answered, "Just wanted to catch up." She went over to the couch and sat down, soon joined by Ino. "How's things going with Naruto?"

"Great," Ino smiled, "We're planning on getting married two weeks after the chunin exams. We've got a vizier from the Fire Lord's court to do the ceremony. Naruto brought up Shion, but that idea got shot down before it had a chance to even start. We've talked about the rest already. Speaking of which, what about you and Sasuke?"

"Well," the rosette medic noted, "That's why I wanted to come talk to you today. We're best friends, practically sisters. Sasuke and Naruto are practically brothers. Sasuke and I got to thinking last night, and the thought came to us. Have you ever considered a double wedding, you and Naruto, Sasuke and I?"

Ino brought a finger up to her chin. "I can't say the thought hasn't occurred to me," Ino replied, "though I haven't brought it up to Naruto yet. Tell you what, why don't you and Sasuke come to dinner at our place tonight?"

"I hope he's not making Ramen," Sakura stated.

"No, I don't think he is," Ino assured her best friend, "I saw him putting some things out to thaw, before he left for the office. I think he's making some sort of stir fry tonight. He really now, only has ramen for his lunch."

"Wait," Sakura commented, "you said 'he's' making stir fry. Since when can Naruto cook?"

"He learned during his trip with Jiraiya. I know. I was just as surprised as you are now, when I woke up to see him making breakfast for us. Anyway, you two come over tonight around 7, and we'll have dinner and discuss the wedding plans."

"Sounds good. We'll be there." Sakura then stood up and left the office, going back to her own work.

**Ino and Naruto's Apartment – Time: 18:30 hours**

"I hope you don't mind me inviting Sakura and Sasuke over," Ino said as she watched Naruto at the stove.

"Don't mind at all," Naruto replied, "We've not had company over since I became Hokage. And it'll be good to catch up with them, without talking shop. Oh, Tenten came by the office today, and showed me some rather impressive seals she's created. Get this, she's ditching that enormous scroll, and sealing her entire arsenal in a pair of ANBU bracers."

Ino whistled. "That should help her a lot," she nodded, "I always wondered why she didn't go with something smaller than that scroll."

"She used two smaller ones during our first chunin exams," Naruto remembered, "Still, the bracers was a great idea. She'll be able to move faster, and have easier access to her weapons. Anyway, I think our friends'll be ready for the Jonin trials when they come up."

A knock is heard at the door, and Ino got up from her chair to answer it. She is joined in the kitchen a couple of minutes later by Sakura and Sasuke. "When you said the Dobe could cook, Sakura," Sasuke snickered, "I almost didn't believe you."

"Wait till you try it, Teme," Naruto laughed, "You'll be a believer then."

"Come on, guys," Sakura smiled, "Let's not get started when we just got here. Naruto, Tsunade said she came by to see you yesterday."

"We discussed some planned expansions to the hospital," the Hokage explained, "With the peaceful times we're living in, there's been a record number of births. So, the hospital wanted to expand the pediatric and NICU wings. I'm going to talk to the Fire Lord soon about getting additional funding for the project. It's a good idea."

"Guess who I ran into today," Ino told her friends and fiancé, "Kurenai-sensei. She had brought her son in for a checkup. She and Kakashi-sensei are still together, and apparently, quite happy. She also told me that…get this. Iruka-sensei is now seeing ANKO."

"I hope he has his medical insurance paid up," Sasuke laughed, "Anko's got a reputation as being rather wild."

"It's an act," Naruto stated, "A defense mechanism. Much like me with Kurama, the village didn't take too kindly an opinion of her after she returned with Orochimaru's curse mark. The wild woman attitude is something she uses to keep people at arm's length. Get to know her, and you'll see someone different. I guess Iruka cracked through that tough shell of hers. I'm happy for them."

"How do you know?" Sakura inquired, "You're hardly the Torture/Interrogation type."

"We had a few run-ins before I got into the academy. She saw right through that prankster exterior I put up. We get along quite well now. She, Yugao and Kurenai are practically sisters."

"Anyway, Ino," Sasuke said, turning to the platinum blonde, "Sakura said you two discussed wedding plans when she dropped by the office today? Any thought to the idea she mentioned?"

"Idea?" Naruto asked, now curious. He reached up into the cabinet and pulled out 4 plates, and started dishing up the stir fry. He then put a plate down in front of each one, before getting his own and joining the other three at the table.

"I hadn't had a chance to tell Naruto yet," Ino answered, then turned to her fiancé, "Sasuke and Sakura had discussed the possibility of a double wedding: Them and Us. Sakura brought it up to me today."

The blonde toad sage thought for a minute, before nodding. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea," he nodded, "Want to keep the same date? Two weeks after the Chunin exams? I've already confirmed that we've got the Dancing Toad reserved for the reception. Michiru and Konda wouldn't take no for an answer. Konda and Teuchi Ichiraku are getting together on the catering." This got a snicker from Sasuke, to which Naruto shot back, "He doesn't just make ramen, Sasuke. He's an experienced chef. He opened the ramen shop strictly to cater to a certain market. Plus, he's also like family to me. You have no idea how often I'd go there, not just for the ramen, but for the company, too."

"Sorry, Naruto," the Uchiha apologized.

"No apology necessary."

"Anyway, with all that taken care of," Sakura noted, "I guess all that's left is a few other small details. Who are you all inviting, Ino?"

"Our academy class and their families, Team Gai, Iruka-sensei and Anko, Kakashi and Kurenai-senseis, Gai-sensei, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari and Kankurou from Suna, the Ichirakus and the Satos. I think Naruto wants to invite Killer Bee from Kumo, but I doubt we'll be able to keep him quiet during the ceremony, what with his obsession with rapping. Plus, if Bee comes, that'll bring the Raikage. I don't know. We really want to keep it to friends and family."

"If I know Lee, he'll bring Yakumo," Sakura stated, "They make a good couple."

"All it took was reminding her clan of their connection to a certain smartass giant fox, to get them to leave Lee alone," Naruto added, "Seriously, certain 'Noble' clans really get on my nerves with their attitudes. Thank Kami that Hinata didn't wind up turning out like the rest of the Hyuga main branch."

"I ran into her today at lunch," the rosette interjected, "She was with Hanabi. You won't believe this, but Hiashi is wanting to engage Hanabi to the heir of the Sarutobi clan."

"Konohamaru?" Ino asked, "He wants to engage Hanabi to the Third Hokage's grandson. He is the current heir to the Sarutobi clan."

"Speaking of Konohamaru," Naruto laughed, "I just heard from Ebisu today. He and Moegi made the finals in the Chunin exams. Udon just barely lost his match."

"That's great," Ino smiled, "I wonder who he's facing in the finals?"

"A taijutsu prodigy from Kiri," Naruto answered, "I was thinking of going to Suna early, and teaching Konohamaru the summoning jutsu. I just have to speak to his mother to get the Sarutobi family summoning scroll, for the primates."

"Not just monkeys, but also apes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "I had asked Sandaime-jiji about that when I was younger. Yeah, apparently, the Sarutobi clan's summoning contract doesn't just summon monkeys, but also great apes, too. It should help Konohamaru, by giving him and ally against a taijutsu fighter. Also, I'm going to ask Lee to work with him some more on his skills with a Bo staff."

"Can you do that?" Ino wondered, "You are the Hokage now, Naruto."

"I can ask Tsunade to cover for the month," the Hokage stated, "I asked about that when I was in with certain members of the shinobi council today. Since I taught Konohamaru the rasengan, apparently, I can take him on as an apprentice, while he's still on Team Ebisu."

"Off that subject," Sakura commented, "Naruto, I'm impressed. This stir fry is really good."

"I am a believer," Sasuke added. The four friends continued to talk through the rest of the evening, before Sasuke and Sakura had to leave at 10.

**Hokage's Office – Time: 10:00 hours**

"Thanks for dropping off the scroll, Mrs. Sarutobi," Naruto said as Konohamaru's mother turned to leave the office, "I'll be sure to teach Konohamaru the summoning jutsu for his Chunin finals."

"Thank you, Naruto," she replied, "You've really helped in his development as a shinobi. He'll make a great clan head, thanks to you."

"Has he mentioned anything about Hanabi Hyuga to you recently?"

"Only that they've been seeing each other. She's actually gotten him to calm down a bit. He was rather rambunctious when he first became a genin."

"He took after me in my genin days," Naruto noted, "My teammate, Sakura, ran into Hanabi and Hinata yesterday. She mentioned something to Ino and me last night. Has Hiashi contacted you or your husband recently?"

"Oh, you mean the contract. That's been in the works for a few months. Hiashi adopted Neji into the main branch, and removed Neji's seal last year. So, he has to either marry his daughters to clan heirs, or seal them with the cage seal."

"_Sneaky sonofabitch_," Naruto thought, "_So that's why he set up that contract with the Inuzuka. Good move, you shrewd bastard_." Naruto then nodded and said, "Thanks for the information, I'll make sure Konohamaru does well in his Chunin finals. Don't make this public yet, but I'm planning on apprenticing him to me, while he still works with his team."

"Like you were to Jiraiya?"

"Only without the 3 year training trip. I can't leave the village for that amount of time, since I'm Hokage. But, I can train him when he's in the village, and his team doesn't have a mission." With the conversation now over, Konohamaru's mother leaves the office, and Naruto turns back to his paperwork, but a knock comes at the door. "Come in," he stated as Tsunade entered with Ino, "hey, Hime, Baa-chan."

"How're you doing, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, "Ready for your trip to Suna?"

"Got everything sealed away and ready to go," Naruto responded, "You ready to go, Hime?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah. Lee and Yakumo are meeting us at the gate. I signed off a waiver allowing Sasuke and his team to act as our escorts for this trip, and Sakura's coming as our medic."

"Anything I need to know for the month?" Tsunade inquired.

"Not much. Mission-wise, you have a request for a B-ranked bandit clearing mission out near the border with the Land of Lightning. Pretty big camp, so I've put together a team of Chunin with a Jonin commander," Naruto noted to Tsunade, "They'll see you in the morning for the briefing. Neji's leading the team with Tenten, Choji and Kiba. Hinata's covering for Iruka-sensei in the academy. He caught a bad stomach bug a couple of days ago. I'm meeting with the Fire Lord at the Chunin Exam finals to see about funding for the new additions to the hospital. That should cover it."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything," the Fifth mused, "Good work."

"One other thing, though," Naruto told her, "I've got Sai and an ANBU operative scouting out in the eastern end of the land of fire."

"What are they looking for?" Ino wondered.

"Not what. Who. Word has spread of a girl in a village on the eastern end of the country with strange healing abilities. She's apparently a redhead."

"Karin?" asked Tsunade.

"Possibly. She disappeared after the war. We only PRESUMED that she was dead. If this turns out to be her, I'm making an invite to her to come here."

"Which ANBU is with Sai?"

"Snake. Now, we need to meet our escorts and head out. The village is yours, Baa-chan. See you soon." Naruto and Ino then turned and headed out of the office.

**Timeskip – Chunin Exam finals, Kage's Box – Time: 10:00 hours**

"These exams should be interesting," Naruto noted, with Ino at his side, "Konohamaru should win his match."

"I'll take that bet, Hokage," Mei Terumi grinned, "Say, if my ninja wins, you invite me to your wedding? The Kazekage's already coming. Why not invite the other kage."

"Mainly because the Kazekage and I have a close friendship, Mei," the Hokage stated, "We've been as close as brothers since our first Chunin exams, when I defeated him, in the invasion. We really want to keep it to friends and family, though. How about this, if Konohamaru wins, Kiri sends a lava style user to help train one of my genin, who we think has the bloodline."

"I'm stepping down soon, and Chojuro is taking over," Mei states, "If your shinobi wins, I'll do it personally, as soon as Chojuro takes the Mizukage's office."

"Bets already starting?" came a voice as Kurotsuchi enters the Kage's box with her escort team. She had taken the Tsuchikage's office from Oonoki when it became apparent that the old man's back and hip problems would prevent him from doing his job as Kage.

"All in good fun, Tsuchikage," Gaara said, watching Kurotsuchi take her seat.

"The matches are starting," Naruto stated as they watched the genin, save for Konohamaru and his opponent leave the arena floor and head to the waiting area. "Come on, Konohamaru," the Hokage thought, "You can do this." The four kage in the box watched as the Kiri taijutsu fighter tried a charge, but Konohamaru knocked him back with his bo staff before summoning an ally to assist him, a rather large silverback gorilla. The Kirigakure genin had a tough time fighting against both the gorilla and Konohamaru, and after a few minutes, the Sarutobi had won his match with a rasengan to the back.

**Time: 19:00 hours – Naruto and Ino's hotel suite**

Naruto and Ino stood on their suite's balcony, looking out at the stars over the clear desert night. She leaned her head back into his chest as he stood behind her holding her around her waist. "The kids did pretty good," Ino said with a smile, "Moegi impressed me with her first round win, and Konohamaru's going to be a powerhouse like you, Koishi."

"I hope so," Naruto noted, "I'm hoping he'll be my successor, when the time comes."

"You sound like something's on your mind."

"Only reflecting on things, Baby," the blonde Hokage answered, "To think that that same kid I taught the sexy jutsu when he was just 7, has impressed me and the village's judges so much that he'll probably make Chunin when we get back. Two of our friends are already married, and more are tying the knot in the next couple of months. Kurenai and Kakashi's retired, and Guy's handed in his retirement papers, according to Tsunade. It's really up to us, now, to shape the next generations of shinobi."

"We're doing ok, so far, Naruto. Just look at the strides we've made. Sasuke's a sensei, as are Shikamaru and Neji. Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Choji and Hinata are going to take the Jonin trials soon. We'll do alright."

"You're right, Hime," Naruto smiled, and gave her a light squeeze. Ino closed her eyes and gave a slight sigh as she then looked back up to the stars.

_**End Chapter 9**_

_**Next Chapter – Wedding Bells Are Ringing**_


End file.
